L'amour n'est pas une chose facile
by Manu51
Summary: Colt a quelques difficultés à faire les premiers pas pour inviter Jo. Il décide de consulter Rocky pour obtenir de l'aide. Rocky sera-t-il en mesure de l'aider? Colt aura-t-il finalement le courage d'inviter Jo? R&R!
1. Faire les premiers pas

L'amour n'est pas une chose facile

Chapitre 1

Faire les premiers pas

**Point de vue de Colt **

Il faisait à nouveau chaud sur la ville de Santa Rosa, en Californie. En fait, comme à peu près chaque jour de l'année ici. Il était très rare que la température tombe sous la barre des 20 degrés et, quand cela arrivait, cela tenait du miracle et le sujet faisait la première page du journal local. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour faire des bulletins météorologiques.

C'était quelques semaines après la conclusion de l'affaire Jack Harding, que les indiens de la tribu des Tibocas, dont faisait partie Jo, avait gagnée à une audience municipale. Jack Harding, un homme d'affaire sans scrupules, avait déversé des déchets toxiques sur les terres des Tibocas, tuant certains d'entre eux. Le père de Jo, Charlie, avait été enlevé par Jack Harding et ses hommes de main pour le faire taire et surtout parce qu'il possédait une disquette sur les activités criminelles de ces hommes. Cependant, Jo avait sollicitée notre aide et nous étions intervenus dans l'affaire, récupérant la disquette et sauvant son père des griffes de Jack. Finalement, la disquette avait fait son apparition à l'audience et le Ministère de l'Environnement avait aussitôt ordonné à Harding de cesser ses activités. Suite à cela, il avait été emprisonné avec ses hommes.

Le maire, trouvé coupable d'avoir accepté des pots-de-vin et laissé Harding perpétrer ses activités criminelles, avaient été démis de ses fonctions par le conseil municipal. Les policiers qui avaient été corrompus furent également congédiés. Plusieurs candidats se présentèrent donc pour succéder au maire et une campagne électorale se déclencha donc. Les citoyens se rendirent aux urnes pour voter et Charlie, le père de Jo, l'emporta.

Mais, je m'égare encore, excusez-moi. Je ne suis pas non plus ici pour parler de politique. Non, le seul sujet qui m'intéresse, c'est Jo. La même Jo que Jack Harding avait fait enlever par ses hommes de main pour dissuader son père de rendre la disquette publique à l'audience. Cette même fille dont j'étais tombé amoureux dès que je l'avais vue. Je n'y pouvais rien : elle avait de beaux yeux foncés et une peau plus foncée que la nôtre qui lui donnait un certain charme. Je voulais l'inviter quelque part plus que tout, mais je n'osais pas. Elle m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone et j'en avais fait autant, mais je ne parvenais pas à me décider à l'appeler. C'était hélas vrai : moi un ninja sans peur et sans reproches devant de nombreux adversaires, je tremblais à l'idée d'appeler Jo.

Rocky, mon frère aîné, aurait su quoi faire. Il avait une grande confiance en lui auprès des filles. D'ailleurs, il sortait depuis quelque temps avec notre voisine et amie d'enfance, Émilie.

Tum Tum, le benjamin de la famille avait quatorze ans. Cela veut dire qu'il était dans la période de sa vie où il avait environ quatre ou cinq copines différentes.

Pour ma part, j'ignorais ce que j'allais faire. J'aime Jo, je crois qu'elle ressent la même chose pour moi, mais je n'ai jamais eu de copine et je manque de confiance en mes moyens. Je crois que le meilleur moyen est de demander conseil à Rocky, tout simplement.

**Point de vue neutre **

Colt se leva du canapé et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Rocky. Comme ils étaient plus âgés, chacun des trois fils Douglas avait sa propre chambre.

« Entrez, » dit la voix de Rocky.

Colt entra dans la chambre de son frère aîné et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Rocky, je dois te parler, dit-il.

-D'accord, dit Rocky en déposant le magazine qu'il était en train de lire. Quel est le problème?

-C'est à propos d'une fille, avoua Colt. Je l'aime bien, et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien aussi, mais j'ignore quoi faire.

-Je vois. Cette fille répondrait-elle au nom de Jo, par hasard?

-Oui, c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit.

-Alors, tu es venu me voir pour que je te donne quelques conseils, dit Rocky. C'est bien ça?

-Exactement. Tu es la personne toute désignée pour me venir en aide.

-Mon cher Colt, commençons d'abord par aborder ton problème. Tu manques un peu de confiance en tes moyens et tu as manifestement besoin d'un peu de motivation, dit Rocky. En tant qu'observateur externe, et je sais de quoi je parle, Jo m'a parue très contente quand tu lui a donné cette barbie-ninja. Au fait, elle ne va pas jouer avec, pas vrai?

-Mais non, elle les collectionne, tout simplement! s'emporta Colt.

-Allons, du calme, Colt. Je disais ça pour rire. Elle a quinze ans de toute manière et je serais étonné qu'elle joue encore avec des poupées. Bon, revenons à ton problème. Jo t'a-t-elle donné son numéro?

-Heu, en fait oui, elle me l'a donné, dit Colt, en rougissant quelque peu. Mais, je n'arrive pas à me décider à l'appeler.

-Je vois. Ce sera plus dur que je pensais, dit Rocky.

-Je suis un cas désespéré, dit Colt tristement.

-Mais non, pas du tout. Tu y arrivera. Tu as simplement besoin d'encouragement, c'est tout. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as son numéro avec toi?

-Oui, dit Colt en sortant de la poche de son short le papier sur lequel il avait noté le numéro de Jo.

-Tu veux peut-être l'appeler devant moi, ça te donnerait probablement confiance, proposa Rocky.

-Peut-être, oui.

-Tu veux que je compose le numéro à ta place? demanda Rocky.

-Non, merci. Ça ira. Je vais composer le numéro moi-même.

-Comme tu veux. »

Sans crier gare, c'est ce moment que choisit Tum Tum pour entrer dans la chambre. Colt remit le numéro de Jo dans sa poche, car Tum Tum était curieux de nature et avait la fâcheuse manie de parfois fouiller dans les affaires de ses frères.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais frapper comme tout le monde avant d'entrer? demanda Rocky, ennuyé. Colt et moi sommes occupés.

-Occupés à quoi? demanda Tum Tum.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, dit Colt d'un ton menaçant.

-Allez, les gars, dites-le-moi.

-Tu n'est pas avec l'unes de tes cinq copines aujourd'hui? demanda Rocky.

-Je vois Jennifer plus tard, répondit Tum Tum. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous faites. »

Rocky jeta un regard à Colt qui haussa les épaules. Tum Tum pouvait se montrer vraiment énervant quand il le voulait. Il fallait la plupart du temps que ses frères lui disent ce qu'il voulait savoir pour qu'il les laisse tranquille. Cependant, il palliait sa trop grande curiosité par une loyauté à toute épreuve. Il ne dénonçait jamais Colt et Rocky lorsque ces derniers faisaient une bêtise et gardait leurs confidences secrètes. Ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, mais les trois frères étaient très proches les uns des autres.

« Bon, d'accord, nous allons te le dire, céda Colt. Je suis venu voir Rocky pour qu'il me donne des conseils afin que je me décide finalement à appeler Jo.

-Et puis? Est-ce que ça donne des résultats? demanda Tum Tum.

-J'allais l'appeler lorsque tu es arrivé, dit Colt.

-Bon, va-t'en, maintenant que tu sais tout, dit Rocky.

-S'il vous plaît, les gars, est-ce que je peux rester pendant qu'il l'appelle?

-Non! lança Colt. Il n'en est pas question!

-Allez, je serai tranquille, dit Tum Tum. Je le jure, dit-il en levant la main droite.

-Attends un peu, » dit Rocky, soupçonneux.

Rocky connaissait trop bien son frère. Il n'aurait pas été surpris que Tum Tum ait croisé les doigts dans son dos. Cela faisait partie de ses tours pour faire enrager ses deux frères.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouva derrière son jeune frère. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, les doigts de Tum Tum n'étaient pas croisés dans son dos.

« Bon, ça va, reste, mais sois calme.

-Pas de problème, dit le benjamin en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Bon, Colt. Reprenons. Voudrais-tu que nous fassions une mise en situation avant pour te mettre en confiance? proposa Rocky.

-Ouais, c'est une excellente idée.

-D'accord. Je jouerai le rôle de Jo et tu feras comme si tu voulais m'inviter quelque part, ça te va?

-Parfait.

-Bon, commençons, dit Rocky.

-Dring dring, imita Colt.

-Allô, dit Rocky, tentant d'imiter la voix de Jo du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Allô, Jo?

-C'est bien moi.

-Ici Colt à l'appareil.

-Ah, Colt! Je suis heureuse que tu m'appelles. Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien et toi?

-Ça va, mais le temps me semble un peu long.

-Ça te dirait de venir marcher sur la plage avec moi? À moins que tu ne préfères aller au cinéma, dit Colt.

-Le cinéma me semble parfait. On se rejoint chez moi.

-Parfait, à tout de suite. »

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce. Colt était heureux. Il ne s'agissait que d'une mise en situation, mais il s'était fort bien débrouillé.

« Colt, on peut dire que tu as assuré, dit Rocky, très fier. Tu étais détendu et ça s'est bien passé. N'oublie jamais ça, sois toi-même et tout ira bien.

-Il a l'air prêt pour l'appeler réellement, je crois, dit Tum Tum.

-C'est vrai. Tu as été parfait, dit Rocky. Appelle-la maintenant, pendant que tu te sens en confiance.

-Bon d'accord, » dit Colt.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Rocky et se dernier s'assit à côté de Tum Tum. Colt prit le téléphone sur la table de chevet et le posa sur ses genoux. Il décrocha ensuite le combiné et composa le numéro de Jo. Après deux sonneries, on répondit enfin.

« Allô? fit la voix de Charlie.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Ici Colt, pourrais-je parler à Jo, s'il vous plaît?

-Bien sûr. Ce ne sera pas très long.

-Merci. »

Colt attendit quelques minutes et se tourna vers ses frères. Ces derniers levèrent le pouce pour l'encourager. Colt prit une grande inspiration. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Jo prit la communication peu de temps après.

« Allô, Colt? dit-elle.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, dit le jeune ninja. Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais très bien. Et toi? demanda-t-elle.

-Super. Je me demandais si ça te plairais de venir marcher sur la plage avec moi ou encore d'aller au cinéma, dit Colt.

-On peut faire les deux. Rejoins-moi chez moi dans quelques minutes, d'accord?

-D'accord, à tout de suite.

-À tout de suite. »

Colt raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Super, tu as réussi! s'exclama Rocky. Tu as été incroyable.

-Tout à fait remarquable, ajouta Tum Tum.

-Merci. »

Les trois frères se tapèrent dans les mains. Rocky et Tum Tum étaient vraiment heureux pour Colt. Depuis quelques années, ils partageaient leurs joies autant que leurs peines.

**Point de vue de Jo**

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sauter de joie. Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Je voulais l'appeler depuis quelques jours déjà, mais chaque fois que je décrochais le combiné, je figeais et raccrochais. Heureusement, Colt avait fini par prendre l'initiative et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

J'allai m'observer dans le miroir de ma commode. Je pris une brosse dans mon tiroir et entrepris de me coiffer. J'espérais de tout cœur que cet après-midi se passerait bien.

**Point de vue neutre**

« Est-ce que ma tenue est correcte? demanda Colt à ses frères.

-Peut-être que changer de chemise serait approprié, suggéra Rocky.

-Oui, et un peu de gel dans les cheveux, ajouta Tum Tum.

-D'accord. »

Colt se dirigea vers sa chambre et enleva sa chemise. Il s'agissait bien sûr d'une chemise à manches courtes, étant donné la chaleur incroyable. Le jeune homme ouvrit son placard et en sortit une autre chemise. Elle était bleue avec des bandes. Colt l'enfila et aima le résultat. Il alla donc à la salle de bains pour se mouiller les cheveux. Il les avait fait couper quelques jours auparavant; donc les coiffer serait facile. Le jeune ninja prit sa brosse dans un tiroir du comptoir de la salle de bains et coiffa ses cheveux, le toupet relevé. Il mit ensuite un peu de gel dans sa main, les frotta l'une contre l'autre et en mit dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il eut atteint le résultat désiré, il alla montrer il retourna auprès de ses frères pour leur montrer le résultat.

« Alors, qu'en dites-vous? demanda Colt en revenant dans la chambre de Rocky. Est-ce que je suis présentable?

-Tu es parfait, dit Rocky.

-Ça ne pourrait pas être mieux, dit Tum Tum. Bon, maintenant, je dois appeler Jennifer pour savoir si elle veut aller quelque part. »

Tum Tum sortit de la chambre de son frère aîné et se rendit dans la sienne. Colt se tourna vers Rocky.

« Merci, Rocky pour ton aide.

-Je t'en prie, c'est normal. N 'hésite pas si tu as encore besoin de conseils, tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte.

-Merci, dit Colt en lui tapant dans la main. Bon, je dois y aller, maintenant, sinon Jo va se demander pourquoi c'est si long, dit-il.

-Ouais, faire attendre une jeune fille n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Colt sortit de la chambre de Rocky et se prépara à sortir de la maison.


	2. Première invitation

Chapitre 2

Première invitation

Colt sortit de la maison. Comme il descendait l'allée, il vit Émilie qui arrivait. Elle lui sourit arrivée à sa hauteur. Émilie avait toujours été jolie, mais maintenant âgée de dix-huit ans, elle l'était encore davantage. Ses cheveux étaient toujours blonds, mais elle s'était fait quelques mèches noires, ce qui faisait un bon mélange. Aussi, ses yeux bleus ressortaient vraiment.

« Salut Colt, dit-elle.

-Salut Émilie, dit Colt. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, très bien, et toi?

-Super.

-Tu es très élégant, tu as un rendez-vous galant? demanda Émilie.

-On peut dire ça ainsi, mais la fille en question n'est pas ma copine, du moins, pas encore.

-Et qui est-ce?

-Jo, la jeune fille que nous avons aidée, Rocky, Tum Tum et moi.

-Ah oui, la jeune autochtone. J'ai bien hâte de la rencontrer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra, dit Colt. Bon, je dois y aller maintenant, sinon elle risque de s'impatienter.

-Bonne chance, alors. Au fait, est-ce que Rocky est là? demanda Émilie.

-Oui, il est dans sa chambre.

-Merci. À bientôt Colt.

-À bientôt. »

Le jeune homme décida de presser le pas pour ne pas faire attendre Jo davantage. Il avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça en bavardages. Heureusement que Jo n'habitait qu'à quelques minutes de marche de chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva chez Jo. La famille de la jeune fille habitait une maison plutôt modeste, mais maintenant que son père était le maire de la ville, ils allaient pouvoir faire quelques rénovations. Colt appuya sur la sonnette et attendit. Jo vint lui ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard.

« Salut, dit Colt, un peu nerveux. Je suis désolé, cela m'a pris un certain temps. J'ai rencontré ma belle-sœur en venant ici et on a bavardé un peu.

-Ça ne fait rien, dit Jo en souriant. L'important, c'est que tu sois là. Je prends mon sac à main et on y va.

-D'accord. »

La jeune fille referma la porte et alla prendre son sac à main. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir du vestibule avant d'aller rejoindre Colt à l'extérieur.

« Bon, on peut y aller, dit-elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelée plus tôt, dit Colt alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche. Mais, ça me rendait un peu nerveux.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi, je voulais t'appeler, mais je n'en avais jamais le courage, avoua Jo. Mais, tu as fini par m'appeler et c'est ce qui est bien. Tu as pris l'initiative.

-Ouais, en effet. Tu es très jolie, aujourd'hui, dit-il.

-Merci, c'est gentil, dit Jo. Tu es très élégant aussi. J'aime bien tes cheveux coiffés ainsi. C'est un nouveau style?

-Oui, j'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

-C'est super et ça te va très bien, dit-elle.

-Merci. »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence. Colt ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs à Jo. La jeune fille lui sourit, un peu gênée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder aussi. Colt brisa tout à coup le silence.

« Alors, est-ce que ton père aime son nouveau travail? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, il l'adore. Il travaillait auprès du maire depuis plusieurs années, alors il a beaucoup appris pendant ce temps.

-C'était logique qu'il soit élu. Il était le meilleur candidat disponible aux élections, dit Colt. Dommage que je sois mineur, sinon, j'aurais voté pour lui.

-Oui, moi aussi, dit Jo. Je suis contente pour lui. Il fait un travail qu'il aime et dans lequel il s'investit énormément.

-Et toi, est-ce que tu fréquenteras le lycée cette année? demanda Colt.

-Oui, en effet. J'irai au même lycée que toi et tes frères.

-C'est cool. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir à l'école, dit Colt en souriant. Je suis vraiment content.

-Moi aussi. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur la plage. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui se baignaient pour se soulager de la chaleur intense qui régnait. Colt vit plusieurs jolies jeunes filles en maillot de bain, mais reporta immédiatement son regard sur Jo.

« Ouf, il fait plutôt chaud, dit Colt. Tu veux que nous allions nous asseoir à l'ombre?

-D'accord. »

Ils repérèrent un palmier et marchèrent vers ce dernier. Colt s'assit sur le sable et Jo fit de même. Ils observèrent calmement les vagues qui venaient sur le rivage, les enfants qui faisaient des châteaux de sable et les jeunes couples qui marchaient main dans la main.

« Colt, il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir, dit Jo.

-Oui, laquelle? demanda Colt.

-Depuis quel âge tes frères et toi pratiquez-vous l'art ninja?

-Notre grand-père a commencé à nous l'enseigner dès notre plus tendre enfance. Quand nous avons commencé à apprendre les bases, Rocky avait neuf ans, moi, sept ans et Tum Tum n'en avait que cinq. Nous avons grandi avec les arts martiaux. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer ma vie sans arts martiaux.

-Est-ce que c'est difficile à apprendre?

-Tout dépend. Les techniques de base sont faciles à apprendre, mais plus tu t'améliores, plus ça devient difficile. Mais, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? demanda Colt.

-Je suis un peu curieuse, répondit Jo. Ça m'intéresse, je dois bien l'avouer.

-Peut-être pourrais-je te donner quelques leçons, si tu veux bien, proposa-t-il.

-Vraiment? Tu ferais ça?

-Bien sûr, si tu en as envie. Ça nous permettrait de passer du temps ensemble, en plus.

-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Colt, » dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Colt sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il ne détestait cependant pas ce contact physique entre lui et l'adolescente. Ses cheveux sentaient si bon que Colt en était tout chamboulé. Lorsque Jo s'éloigna de lui, elle lui jeta un regard intense dans lequel on pouvait lire de la tendresse. Ce regard fit chaud au cœur du jeune homme.

« Tout est merveilleux, dit Colt. Le temps, la plage, le bruit des vagues qui viennent se briser sur le rivage, toi. Je passe vraiment un agréable moment, Jo, je veux que tu le saches.

-Moi, aussi, Colt. J'aime être en ta compagnie. »

Colt avait du mal à croire en la chance qu'il avait. Jo était une fille magnifique et il avait la chance de passer un après-midi en sa compagnie. _Je suis vraiment le gars le plus chanceux de la terre en ce moment, »_ pensa Colt.

« As-tu toujours envie d'aller au cinéma? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, dit Jo. Surtout en ta compagnie.

-Super, alors, dit Colt en souriant. Allons-y.

-D'accord. »

Pendant ce temps, Rocky et Émilie étaient dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et avec tendresse. Les deux jeunes gens sortaient ensembles depuis mai, mais se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Après plusieurs années comme amis, ils avaient décidé de commencer une relation amoureuse. Émilie mit fin au baiser et regarda son copain. Elle le trouvait incroyablement séduisant. Mais ce n'était pas la sa seule qualité. Elle était d'avis que son copain était aussi attentionné, déterminé, courageux, loyal et toujours disponible lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui. La jeune femme se leva et se rendit devant le miroir au-dessus du bureau de Rocky pour y observer son reflet.

« Rocky, j'aimerais te parler, dit-elle en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit auprès de son amoureux.

-Je t'écoute, mon amour, dit Rocky.

-Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours, et depuis deux mois nous sortons ensemble. Au début, j'avais peur que notre relation détruise notre amitié vieille de quatorze ans, mais au contraire, ça nous a rapprochés davantage et je trouve ça bien.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. J'avoue que quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, moi aussi, j'avais quelques craintes. Mais maintenant, elle se sont toutes dissipées.

-Je veux aussi te dire autre chose, dit Émilie.

-Je t'écoute.

-En fait, je me sens prête que nous passions à une étape supérieure.

-Alors, tu veux dire que…

-Oui, je me sens prête à avoir des rapports sexuels avec toi, à la condition qu'ils soient protégés cependant. En tout cas, pour un certain temps.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ça va de soi, dit Rocky. Mais tu es sûre que tu es prête? Sinon, ce n'est pas grave, on peut encore attendre, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

-C'est gentil, Rocky de ta préoccuper autant de moi. Tu es un garçon respectueux. Mais je me sens prête, ne t'en fais pas. Nous pourrions en profiter maintenant, dit-elle d'un air coquin.

-D'accord, mais je vais fermer la porte et la verrouiller au cas où Tum Tum reviendrait.

-Bonne idée. »

Une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée, Rocky revint vers Émilie et l'embrassa avec passion. La jeune femme répondait au baiser avec la même fougue. Leurs longues se touchaient intensément et semblaient engagées dans une sorte de ballet. Leurs deux soufflent se mêlaient et ne formaient plus qu'un. Rocky détacha sa bouche de celle d'Émilie et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Émilie eut un frisson de plaisir; elle adorait quand Rocky l'embrassait à cet endroit.

Le jeune homme interrompit tout à coup ses baisers et retira son t-shirt, révélant son torse et ses abdominaux musclés. Il entreprit ensuite d'aider Émilie à retirer le sien. La jeune femme souleva les bras sans hésitation pour faciliter la tâcher à son copain. Elle était en soutien-gorge noir en dessous. Rocky s'approcha d'elle et commença à caresser sa poitrine épanouie. La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Les caresses du jeune homme étaient délicates et tendres. Il savait exactement où la toucher pour déclencher chez elle une réaction intense.

Rocky continua ses caresses et se mit à embrasser la peau en haut des seins d'Émilie. Cette dernière n'en pouvait plus : elle commençait à être excitée et était impatiente de passer à l'action. Elle s'approcha de son copain et lui enleva ses shorts. Rocky se trouvait donc devant elle avec ses boxers comme seuls vêtements. Émilie remarqua la bosse qui déformait le boxer de son copain et sourit de manière coquine.

« Est-ce que c'est moi qui te mets dans un tel état? demanda-t-elle.

-Dans une proportion de cent pour cent, je dirais que c'est toi, en effet, répondit Rocky.

-Intéressant, » dit Émilie.

Elle vint près de lui et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue possible. Rocky répondit au baiser et l'attira contre lui et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur les fesses de sa copine. Il continua à avancer et finalement, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Le baiser était cependant devenu plus passionné et leurs souffles haletants. Un brasier intense de passion et d'hormones brûlaient à l'intérieur de chacun des deux jeunes gens. Rocky se trouvait tout d'abord par-dessus Émilie, mais suis à une roulade, les positions se trouvèrent inversées.

Le baiser cessa et Rocky prit soin de dégrafer le soutien-gorge de sa tendre moitié. La poitrine épanouie d'Émilie s'offrait maintenant à son regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait sa poitrine dénudée, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Cela allait mener à l'union de leurs deux corps pour n'en former qu'un dans une totale symbiose. Le jeune homme commença à embrasser le ventre de sa copine et remonta progressivement jusqu'à atteindre les deux seins de cette dernière. Il embrassa d'abord le sein gauche, puis le droit et entreprit ensuite de mordiller les mamelons avec ses dents, sous les gémissements de plaisir d'Émilie. Les mains de la jeune femme ne restaient pas inactives, caressant la région génitale de Rocky.

Tout à coup, Émilie se leva et se débarrassa de son short qu'elle envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle n'était à présent plus qu'en petite culotte en dentelle noire. Cette vision plut énormément à Rocky et accrut davantage son érection. Le jeune homme entraîna à nouveau sa copine vers le lit et la caressa dans la région génitale. Il entra sa main dans la petite culotte d'Émilie et fit pénétrer un doigt, puis un second dans son intimité. Cette dernière ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, elle voulait plus. Rocky commença donc à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses doigts, ce qui amplifia les cris de sa copine. Il fit ce mouvement pendant près de vingt minutes et Émilie eut un orgasme. Aussi, elle avait eu le temps de lubrifier en vue d'une pénétration.

Elle enleva ensuite sa petite culotte et Rocky fit la même chose avec son boxer. Il n'y avait à présent plus aucune barrière empêchant l'accès au corps de l'autre. Rocky prit délicatement la main de sa bien-aimée et l'entraîna vers son lit.

« J'ai envie d'essayer une position sur laquelle j'ai lu beaucoup de choses, dit Émilie.

-Ah oui, laquelle? demanda Rocky.

-La position du soixante-neuf, répondit Émilie.

-Ah oui, j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler. D'accord, essayons-la. »

Rocky se coucha sur le dos et Émilie s'étendit sur lui, prenant bien soin de placer son vagin près de la bouche du jeune homme. Le jeune ninja écarta les lèvres vaginales de sa copine et y insinua sa langue. Émilie poussa un gémissement de plaisir, puis mit le membre viril de Rocky dans sa bouche et commença une fellation. De son côté, le jeune homme se mit à lécher le vagin de sa copine. Ils s'entredévoraient donc comme deux affamés ayant besoin d'être rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient et leur rythme cardiaque également. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Rocky déversa sa semence dans la bouche d'Émilie. Quelques instants après, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'atteindre l'orgasme. Rocky lécha bien pour ne pas perdre une goutte de sa mouille.

« Alors, comment as-tu trouvé l'expérience? demanda Émilie.

-J'ai beaucoup apprécié, dit Rocky. Le voir à la télé et le faire sont deux choses tout à fait différentes.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. On peut continuer si tu veux.

-Oui, avec joie. »

Émilie prit le membre viril de son copain en main et se mit à le masturber. Rocky rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir que cela lui provoquait. Il trouvait cela cent fois plus agréable que de se faire du plaisir seul sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rocky avait à nouveau atteinte une érection. Émilie alla donc se coucher sur le lit pendant que son amoureux prenait un préservatif dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet et le mettait en place sur son membre.

« Tu es prête? demanda Rocky.

-Oui. »

Le jeune homme écarta les jambes de sa copine et présenta son membre à l'entrée de l'orifice vaginal de cette dernière. Émilie gémit de douleur lorsque Rocky la pénétra, mais ses plaintes ne durèrent pas longtemps. Il continua sa lente prospection en elle et se heurta bientôt à l'hymen d'Émilie.

« Ma chérie, est-tu prête à devenir une vraie femme? demanda Rocky.

-Oui, je suis prête, mon amour. Mais vas-y doucement, d'accord?

-Compte sur moi. Je serai très doux et délicat.

-Merci. »

Il donna une légère poussée, ce qui déclencha à nouveau les gémissements de douleur de sa copine. Le jeune homme donna une autre poussée plus forte et, cette fois, l'hymen de la jeune femme se déchira. Émilie poussa un cri de douleur plus fort que les précédent. Rocky commença à ce moment un mouvement de va-et-vient en elle. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Émilie se mit à éprouver du plaisir et le manifesta à haute voix. Le jeune homme augmenta la vitesse de la pénétration, amplifiant par le fait même les cris de jouissance d'Émilie. Elle appuyait sur les fesses de son amoureux pour obtenir une pénétration plus profonde. Cela eut pour effet d'augmenter leur plaisir à tous les deux.

Rocky était aux anges. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'avoir des relations sexuelles puisse être aussi excitant et procure autant de plaisir. Il ne regrettait pas du tout qu'ils aient décidé de le faire ce jour-là. Finalement, Émilie jouit et Rocky suivit quelques instants après. Il se retira donc de sa bien-aimée. Heureusement, le préservatif n'était pas percé. Il l'enleva, fit un nœud dedans et le jeta dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à côté de son bureau.

« J'espère que tu as aimé ta première fois, dit Rocky.

-J'ai adoré, mon amour. C'était vraiment génial. Tu as été très doux et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir.

-Tant mieux. Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé cela vraiment super. Je t'aime Émilie.

-Je t'aime aussi, Rocky. »

Il vint se coucher près d'elle sur le lit et ils finirent pas s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Colt et Jo étaient devant le cinéma et regardaient la liste des films qui étaient à l'affiche. Ils avaient du mal à faire leur choix.

« Que penses-tu de _La guerre des mondes_? proposa Colt.

-Bonne idée. J'ai entendu de bonnes critiques au sujet de ce film, dit Jo.

-Alors, c'est d'accord. C'est ce film que nous verrons. »

Ils entrèrent dans le cinéma et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la billetterie.

« Deux billets adultes pour _La guerre des mondes_, dit Colt à la jeune fille de la billetterie.

-Ça fera dix-huit dollars cinquante, dit la jeune fille. »

Colt sortit un billet de vingt dollars de son portefeuille et le tendit à l'employée de la billetterie. Elle lui remit sa monnaie, soit un dollar cinquante.

Une fois qu'ils eurent acheté leurs billets, ils le donnèrent à l'employé qui en déchira une partie et leur indiqua la salle où leur film serait présenté. Il s'agissait de la salle numéro 6.

« Tu n'avais pas à payer pour moi, dit Jo.

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je suis simplement content d'être ici, avec toi.

-Moi aussi, dit Jo en lui souriant.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? demanda Colt.

-Oui, mais je vais te payer quelque chose pour te remercier d'avoir payé mon billet.

-D'accord, si tu insistes. »

Ils se rendirent au comptoir puis commandèrent un grand pop-corn qu'ils allaient partager et une boisson gazeuse pour chacun d'eux. Ensuite, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent à la salle de projection numéro 6. En entrant dans la salle, Colt s'assura que son téléphone portable était bien éteint pour éviter tout dérangement durant le film. Il regarda ensuite sa montre qui indiquait 14 h 30. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au milieu de la salle.

« Il faudra que je te présente ma belle-sœur Émilie un jour, dit Colt. C'est mon amie d'enfance et une fille très gentille.

-J'aimerais bien la connaître, dit Jo. Elle sort avec ton frère Rocky, c'est bien ça?

-Oui, depuis deux mois. Cependant, nous la connaissons depuis l'enfance car elle habite tout près de chez nous. »

_S'il savait à quel point j'aimerais devenir sa copine,_ pensa Jo.

Le film commença enfin après quelques séquences de d'autres films présentement à l'affiche ou qui le seraient dans les mois à venir. Le film racontait l'invasion d'extraterrestres venus pour détruire la planète Terre. Cependant, à la fin, les humains gagnèrent et les extraterrestres durent s'avouer vaincus. Le film dura tout près de deux heures.

Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent à la fin du film, Colt se leva et s'étira. Puis, lui et Jo sortirent de la salle.

« Alors, as-tu aimé le film? demanda Colt.

-Oui, c'était très bien fait. L'histoire était bien construite et les effets spéciaux intéressants.

-Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que nous ferions si des extraterrestres débarquaient vraiment sur terre, dit Colt.

-Probablement nous cacher et prier qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas, dit Jo en riant.

-Oui, j'imagine. Je dois aller aux toilettes, dit-il.

-Moi aussi. »

Colt entra dans les toilettes des hommes et Jo dans celle des femmes. Une fois entrée, Jo se rendit immédiatement vers l'un des cabines de toilettes. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle sortit de la cabine et se leva les mains. Elle en profita pour s'examiner dans le miroir. La jeune fille replaça un peu ses cheveux puis, satisfaite du résultat, sortit des toilettes. Colt l'attendait déjà dans le couloir.

« J'ai vraiment passé un super après-midi, dit Colt.

-Moi aussi. Colt?

-Oui?

-J'aime beaucoup être en ta compagnie. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, dit Jo, la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Bien sûr, dit Colt. Autant que tu voudras.

-Super. »

Ils étaient sortis du cinéma et traversaient à présent la rue à un passage piétonnier. Tout à coup, le téléphone portable de Colt sonna. Le jeune ninja le prit et répondit.

« Allô?

-Colt? C'est Rocky. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère?

-Non, t'en fais pas. Moi et Jo sortons du cinéma. Nous sommes allés voir _La guerre des mondes_.

-Alors, c'est un bon film?

-Super, répondit Colt. Le scénario est bien fait et les effets spéciaux, hallucinants. Au fait, pourquoi m'appelles-tu?

-Je viens de voir quelque chose d'intéressant dans le journal local. Il faut à tout prix que tu voies ça, je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant.

-D'accord, j'arrive. Au fait, Rocky, est-ce qu'Émilie est encore à la maison?

-Oui, elle est ici.

-Parfait, j'ai quelqu'un à lui présenter, alors. J'arrive tout de suite.

-Ok, bye. »

Colt coupa la communication et remit son portable dans sa poche.

« Qui étais-ce? demanda Jo.

-Mon frère Rocky. Il dit qu'il a vu quelque chose d'intéressant dans le journal local et que je dois voir ça à tout prix. Accompagne-moi, si tu veux, tu pourras faire la connaissance d'Émilie.

-D'accord, je t'accompagne. Mais, c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande », dit Jo en lui faisant un sourire coquin.

Colt lui sourit en retour.

_« En tout cas, on peut dire que tous les signes comme quoi je lui plais sont là. Tous ses sourires, la manière qu'elle me regarde, son câlin de tout à l'heure, ce qu'elle vient juste de dire, ça ne peut pas mentir. »_ pensa Colt.

Ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement vers la maison des Douglas. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, Colt arriva chez lui en compagnie de Jo. Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la maison.

« Rocky, c'est nous! cria Colt. Où êtes-vous?

-Dans le salon, » dit Rocky.

Colt et Jo se dirigèrent donc vers le salon. Ils y trouvèrent Rocky et Émilie assis sur le canapé. Le journal était posé sur la table devant Rocky qui lisait vraisemblablement l'un des articles. Il leva soudainement la tête.

« Ah, vous voilà, dit Rocky en se levant du canapé et vint vers eux. Salut Jo, dit-il en faisant l'accolade à la jeune autochtone.

-Salut, Rocky. Tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien et toi?

-Oui. J'ai passé un très bon après-midi avec Colt. Pas vrai, Colt?

-C'est vrai, dit Colt. On s'est bien amusés. »

Émilie vint se placer à côté de Rocky. Cela rappela à Colt qu'il aimerait lui présenter Jo.

« Au fait, Jo, je voudrais te présenter Émilie, une amie et aussi la copine de Rocky. Émilie, je te présente Jo, la fille que nous avons aidée il y a quelques semaines.

-Je suis ravie de te connaître, dit Jo en lui serrant la main d'Émilie.

-Moi aussi, dit Émilie. Colt m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Jo sourit à Colt, pour lui souligner qu'elle était heureuse qu'il ait parlé d'elle à Émilie. Tum Tum rentra à cet instant et vint rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

« Salut Jo, dit-il en voyant la jeune fille.

-Salut Tum Tum, répondit-elle.

-Vous avez passé un bon après-midi? demanda le plus jeune des Douglas.

-Oui, c'était super, dit Colt. Au fait Rocky, que voulais-tu me montrer dans le journal?

-Ah oui, se rappela Rocky. Étant donné que Tum Tum est là, je vais pouvoir vous le montrer à tous les deux. Venez. »

Rocky, Colt, Tum Tum, Émilie et Jo se regroupèrent tous autour de la table du salon sur laquelle était ouvert le _Santa Rosa Today_, le journal local. Ils portèrent leur attention sur l'article que leur montrait Rocky.

Grand tournoi d'arts martiaux à Los Angeles les 2 et 3 août prochain 

La ville de Los Angeles accueillera un grand tournoi d'arts martiaux les 2 et 3 août prochain. Dans ce tournoi, plusieurs styles d'arts martiaux s'affronteront parmi lesquels nous retrouvons le karaté, l'Aïkido, le Kung Fu, le Taekwondo, le Judo, le Ninjitsu et plusieurs autres. Les participants seront répartis en trois catégories, soit la catégories des moins de quinze ans, celle des quinze-dix-sept ans et la catégorie des dix-huit ans et plus. Trente-deux participants seront acceptés dans chacune des catégories. Les intéressé(es) ont jusqu'au 25 juillet prochain à minuit pour faire parvenir leur candidature au comité organisateur du tournoi.

« C'est intéressant, on devrait participer, dit Colt. Nous serons inscrits dans une catégorie différente, alors il n'y a aucun risque pour nous de s'affronter.

-Tu as raison, dit Rocky. Oui, je vais participer.

-Moi aussi, dit Tum Tum.

-Moi aussi. Émilie et Jo pourraient venir avec nous pour nous encourager, proposa Colt.

-Ça me fera plaisir, dit Émilie. Cependant, je vais quand même en parler à mes parents.

-Moi aussi, » dit Jo.

Les trois frères Douglas inscrivirent donc leurs noms, leur âge et leur ville sur le formulaire d'inscription. Rocky le découpa ensuite et le plaça dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il inscrivit l'adresse de destination et apposa un timbre. Il alla ensuite déposer l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres près de chez eux.

« Ça y est, elle sera ramassée demain matin avec les autres enveloppes, dit Rocky en rentrant. Que voulez-vous faire maintenant?

-Pourquoi pas un match de basket? proposa Colt.

-D'accord, mais il faut s'assurer de former les équipes de manière équitable, dit Tum Tum.

-Bonne idée, dit Rocky. Donc, je ferai équipe avec Émilie et Colt, Jo et Tum Tum seront ensemble.

-Ouais, c'est parfait ainsi, dit Colt. Le potentiel est identique de chaque côté.

-Allons-y. »

Colt alla chercher son ballon et les cinq jeunes se préparaient à sortir à l'extérieur lorsque Madame Douglas rentra de son travail.

« Salut les garçons, dit-elle à ses trois fils. Vous avez passé une bonne journée?

-Oui, très bonne, et toi? demanda Rocky.

-Pas si mal, mais j'ai hâte d'être en vacances. Heureusement, vendredi sera ma dernière journée de travail avant deux semaines. »

Madame Douglas vit Émilie et Jo.

« Bonjour Émilie.

-Bonjour, Madame Douglas.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? demanda Madame Douglas à l'intention de Jo.

-Je m'appelle Jo, Madame, contente de vous connaître.

-Moi aussi. Dites, les filles, ça vous plairait de rester avec nous pour le souper ce soir?

-Je vais appeler mes parents pour le leur demander, dit Jo.

-Moi aussi, » ajouta Émilie.

Les frères Douglas sortirent à l'extérieur exercer leurs tirs au panier pendant que les filles appelaient leurs parents. Finalement, les deux jeunes filles raccrochèrent le sourire aux lèvres car leurs parents respectifs avaient accepté. Elles allèrent donc rejoindre Rocky, Colt et Tum Tum qui jouaient déjà un match entre eux.

« Bon, nous allons jouer deux demies de quinze minutes chacune, ça va à tout le monde? demanda Tum Tum.

-Oui, » répondirent les autres à l'unisson.

L'entre-deux initial se fit entre Colt et Rocky et se dernier le remporta. Il fit immédiatement une passe à Émilie qui entreprit de dribbler avec le ballon. Elle s'avança pour lancer, mais Colt sauta et intercepta le lancer. Le jeune homme dribbla, déjoua Rocky et fit la passe à Jo qui refila le ballon à Tum Tum. Ce dernier feinta Émilie et remit de l'autre côté à Colt qui lança sans hésitation. Le ballon entra dans le panier et l'équipe de Colt, Tum Tum et Jo prit l'avance deux à zéro. Cette fois, le prochain point fut marqué par Rocky grâce à une superbe passe d'Émilie. À la fin de la première demie, le pointage était de 30 à 24 pour Rocky et Émilie. Finalement, ces derniers remportèrent la partie par seulement un point par la marque de 72 à 71.

Ils se félicitèrent tous pour cette belle partie et Madame Douglas les appela pour le souper à ce moment. Il y avait de la pizza au menu, un plat que les trois frères adoraient particulièrement, mais Émilie et Jo aussi ne détestaient pas cela.

« Alors, Jo, c'est bien ton père qui est devenu maire? demanda Madame Douglas.

-Tout à fait. Il adore son travail et se donne beaucoup pour que la ville soit le mieux possible, répondit Jo.

-Je suis bien contente. Les autres maires avant lui ne se souciaient pas assez de cet aspect. »

Avant de partir, à 22 h, Jo, embrassa Colt sur la joue et Émilie donna un baiser passionné à Rocky. Puis, les deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent chez elles.

Colt était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit et repensait à sa journée. Un coup frappé à la porte le tira de ses pensées.

« Entrez. »

Rocky entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit la chaise à roulettes devant le bureau de Colt et s'y assit.

« Alors, tu as passé un bel après-midi avec Jo.

-C'était absolument parfait, répondit Colt.

-Raconte, dit Rocky, intrigué.

-D'abord, je suis passé la chercher chez elle et nous avons marché jusqu'à la plage. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien et, une fois arrivés à la plage, nous sommes allés nous asseoir à l'ombre d'un palmier car nous avions chaud. Puis, elle m'a demandé depuis combien de temps nous faisions du ninja et j'ai offert de lui donner quelques cours. Après quoi, elle m'a serré dans ses bras et quand l'étreinte a pris fin, j'ai vu son regard et la tendresse qu'il y avait dans ses yeux.

-Ça s'annonce intéressant pour toi, mon cher, Colt.

-Oui. Ensuite, nous sommes allés au cinéma voir La guerre des mondes et j'ai payé son billet et elle m'a rendu la pareille en payant pour nos boissons gazeuses et le pop-corn. En sortant du cinéma, après ton appel, lorsque que je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner ici, elle a dit : « D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande. » Ça veut tout dire, non?

-En effet. Je crois que tous les indices sont là, Colt. Jo s'intéresse à toi et tu en as eu la preuve aujourd'hui. Donc, continue sur cette voie, et d'ici quelque temps, ça devrait devenir officiel entre vous.

-Merci, encore Rocky. Sans ton aide, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de l'appeler.

-Aucun problème, Colt. Tu es mon frère et je suis là pour toi. N'hésite pas si jamais tu as besoin que je t'aide à nouveau.

-J'en prends note.

-Bon, je vais regarder la télé, dit Rocky. Bonne nuit, mon vieux.

-Bonne nuit. »

Colt alla prendra sa douche et s'assit ensuite quelque temps à son bureau pour lire. Vers 23 h 30, il se mit au lit et sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves agréables.


	3. L'entraînement débute

Chapitre 3

L'entraînement débute

Le lendemain matin, Colt se réveilla à 7 h 45. Il sortit du lit sans tarder puis alla prendre une douche. Quand il sortit de la douche, il s'habilla et se rendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Rocky et Tum Tum y étaient déjà. Rocky était devant la cuisinière et préparait le déjeuner alors que Tum Tum buvait une tasse de café à la table, l'air encore un peu endormi.

« Tiens, tu es drôlement matinal aujourd'hui, dit Rocky en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

-Oui, mais il fait beau et ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'une si belle journée, répondit Colt.

-Tu as raison. As-tu bien dormi?

-Comme une marmotte, et toi?

-Super. J'ai regardé un peu la télé et ensuite je suis allé prendre une douche puis je me suis couché peu de temps après.

-As-tu rêvé à Jo cette nuit? demanda Tum Tum.

-Tiens, je croyais que tu avais perdu ta langue toi, dit Rocky en riant. Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot depuis que tu es levé.

-C'est normal, je devais prendre ma tasse de café matinale, dit Tum Tum. Alors Colt, as-tu rêvé à Jo cette nuit?

-Eh bien oui, Tum Tum, j'ai rêvé à elle.

-Et que se passait-il dans ton rêve? demanda le plus jeune des Douglas.

-Ce que tu peux être curieux, soupira Colt. Je t'en parlerai plus tard.

-D'accord, de toute manière, j'ai trop faim pour me chamailler, dit Tum Tum.

-Tu prends tes œufs brouillés, pas vrai Tum Tum? demanda Rocky.

-Oui.

-Et toi, Colt? Tu veux des œufs?

-Oui, je les prendrai tournés, s'il te plaît.

-C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Colt regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine. La journée allait être idéale encore une fois. Il avait l'intention de planifier quelque chose avec Jo aujourd'hui.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions débuter aujourd'hui notre entraînement en vue de la compétition, proposa Rocky.

-Quelle date sommes-nous aujourd'hui? demanda Colt.

-Nous sommes le mardi 14 juillet, répondit Tum Tum.

-Très juste, dit Rocky. La compétition quant à elle aura lieu le vendredi 2 août et samedi 3 août. Ça nous laisse donc un peu plus de deux semaines pour bien nous préparer. Donc, si nous nous entraînons sérieusement chaque jour d'ici là, nous avons de grandes chances de bien performer au tournoi.

-Devrons-nous consacrer nos journées entières à l'entraînement? demanda Colt.

-Non, pas obligatoirement. Quelques heures intensives d'entraînement chaque jour feront très bien l'affaire, répondit Rocky.

-Ouf! Voilà qui me soulage, dit Colt. Parce que j'aimerais faire quelque chose en compagnie de Jo aujourd'hui.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible, dit Tum Tum. Nous pourrions nous entraîner quelques heures ce matin et tu pourrais aller retrouver Jo cet après-midi et ce soir, nous pourrions faire à nouveau quelques heures d'entraînement.

-Bonne idée, dit Rocky. Bon, le déjeuner est prêt. »

Il déposa l'omelette et le bacon dans deux assiettes et les emporta à ses frères. Ensuite, il se servit et alla s'asseoir à son tour à la table de la cuisine. Les frères Douglas se mirent donc à manger avec appétit.

Pendant ce temps, Jo venait de se lever et était en train de s'habiller. Elle opta pour un t-shirt qui n'avait qu'une manche de couleur grise et des bermudas noirs. Ensuite, l'adolescente entreprit de coiffer ses longs cheveux qu'elle attacha en une queue-de-cheval. Une fois cette besogne accomplie, elle descendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Sa mère était assise à la table de la cuisine et lisait le journal local.

« Bonjour chérie, dit sa mère en la voyant.

-Bonjour maman. As-tu bien dormi?

-Oui et toi?

-Très bien, merci, » dit Jo.

Elle prit une boîte de céréales et en versa dans un bol. Ensuite, elle ajouta un peu de sucre et du lait. Après s'être servie une tasse de café, elle alla rejoindre sa mère à la table de la cuisine.

Sa mère travaillait dans un magasin du centre-ville en tant qu'assistante-gérante. Elle était âgée de quarante-trois ans et c'était une femme de taille moyenne et mince aux longs cheveux noirs comme ceux de sa fille et aux yeux foncés.

« Alors, ma chérie, as-tu passé un bon après-midi, hier avec Colt?

-Oui, c'était vraiment super, maman, répondit Jo. D'abord, il est venu me chercher ici, puis nous sommes allés marcher sur la plage. Ensuite, nous nous sommes assis sous un palmier et il a offert de me donner des cours pour m'apprendre l'art ninja, comme son grand-père le leur a enseigné, à lui et ses frères. Après, il m'a amenée au cinéma et nous sommes allés voir _La guerre des mondes_. C'était un très bon film. En sortant du cinéma, il a reçu un appel de son frère Rocky lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer dans le journal local. Je l'ai accompagné chez lui et j'ai pu rencontrer Émilie, son amie et aussi la copine de son frère Rocky. Sa mère nous a invité à souper chex eux moi et Émilie et nous avons accepté. Avant de partir à 22 h, j'ai embrassé Colt sur la joue et je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

-Tu aimes bien ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ma chérie? demanda sa mère.

-Je l'adore maman. Je pense beaucoup à lui. Il n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour me sauver des griffes des hommes de Jack dans l'affaire Harding. Je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante. Bien sûr, ses frères m'ont aussi aidé, mais depuis le début, j'ai un intérêt particulier pour Colt. J'ai pu voir qu'il s'intéresse à moi, j'attends simplement que ça devienne officiel.

-Je suis contente pour toi, ma chérie. Colt est un garçon très bien. Ton père l'aime bien aussi.

-Au fait, maman, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, dit la jeune fille.

-Je t'écoute.

-Colt et ses frères vont participer à un tournoi d'arts martiaux les 2 et 3 août prochain à Los Angeles. Pourrais-je les accompagner? demanda Jo.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie. Avec Colt et ses frères, tu ne risques rien.

-Merci, maman.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bon, je dois partir pour le travail, maintenant. »

La quadragénaire embrassa sa fille sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière sa mère, Jo prit la vaisselle et la mit au lave-vaisselle avant de le mettre en marche. Ensuite, elle se rendit à sa chambre pour lire.

« Bon, à présent que nous avons tous bien mangé, que diriez-vous d'aller faire un peu de jogging pour digérer tout ça? proposa Rocky.

-D'accord, mais laisse-moi d'abord enfiler mes chaussures de sport, » dit Colt.

Il alla enfiler des chaussures Nike et vint rejoindre ses frères à la cuisine. Ils mirent d'abord la vaisselle au lave-vaisselle, le mirent en marche et commencèrent à faire des étirements pour préparer leurs muscles à l'exercice physique. Une fois leurs muscles bien préparés, ils sortirent tous les trois et se mirent à courir tranquillement.

Ils prirent la direction du centre-ville de Santa Rosa en augmentant quelque peu la cadence. Ils virent le père d'Émilie qui sortait de chez lui et se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Il salua les trois jeunes hommes qui répondirent à son geste. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent au centre-ville. Rocky traversa la rue à un passage piétonnier et Colt et Tum Tum le suivirent en tentant autant que possible d'aller à la même vitesse que leur frère aîné. Ils continuèrent un peu plus loin et arrivèrent à un parc. Les frères Douglas firent du jogging à travers la ville pendant une heure et demie.

« Attendez, j'ai une idée, dit Colt alors qu'ils passaient devant le fleuriste.

-Quoi? demanda Rocky. Quelle idée?

-Je vais aller acheter quelques fleurs pour Jo.

-D'accord, si tu veux. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc tous les trois et entrèrent dans la boutique. Une jeune femme qui devait être âgée dans la jeune vingtaine les accueillit.

« Bonjour, dit-elle en leur souriant. Comme puis-je vous aider?

-Je voudrais acheter des fleurs pour une jeune fille très chère à mon cœur, répondit Colt.

-Pour votre copine?

-Non, mais peut-être le deviendra-t-elle bientôt, répondit Colt.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais vous faire quelques suggestions et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, dit la jeune femme.

-D'accord. »

Après environ une quinzaine de minutes, Colt arrêta finalement son choix. Il choisit un bouquet composé de deux tulipes, deux chrysanthèmes, trois jacinthes, deux iris, deux jonquilles et deux roses. Après avoir payé son achat, Colt sortit de la boutique suivi de ses deux frères.

« Je crois qu'elle sera contente, dit Colt, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu crois? Mon pauvre Colt, beaucoup de filles adorent qu'on leur achète des fleurs. Elle va littéralement fondre sur place.

-Je l'espère. »

Les trois jeunes ninjas reprirent leur jogging pour retourner chez eux. Ils empruntèrent toutefois quelques raccourcis à travers les rues de la ville et il ne leur fallut cette fois que quarante-cinq minutes pour faire le trajet.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Colt se rua à l'intérieur et composa sans tarder le numéro de Jo. À la deuxième sonnerie, Jo répondit.

« Allô?

-Allô, Jo? C'est moi, Colt.

-Colt, je suis heureuse que tu m'appelles. J'allais justement te donner un coup de fil. Que faisais-tu?

-Je reviens de faire du jogging avec mes frères, nous avons décidé de débuter notre préparation en vue du tournoi d'arts martiaux, répondit Colt.

-Aimerais-tu venir chez moi? demanda-t-elle. Emmène ton maillot de bain si tu veux, nous avons une piscine.

-D'accord, je prends une douche et j'arrive. Ah oui! J'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Jo, curieuse.

-Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise, dit Colt. Tu la verras tout à l'heure.

-D'accord, je suis impatiente de voir cette surprise. À tout à l'heure.

-Ouais, bye. »

Il était à présent 11 h 00. Colt alla dans sa chambre et prit d'autres vêtements. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. En quinze minutes, il avait fini de prendre sa douche et sortait. Il enfila ses vêtements, mit du déodorant et se coiffa sans mettre de gel cette fois. Ensuite, il sortit de la salle de bains. Il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il vit ses frères qui faisaient des redressements assis dans le salon.

« Je m'en vais chez Jo, dit Colt en ramassant le bouquet de fleurs sur la table du salon. Je tâcherai de ne pas revenir trop tard pour qu'on puisse s'entraîner ensemble.

-D'accord. À plus tard, » dit Rocky.

Colt sortit de chez lui et referma la porte derrière lui. Il y avait un léger vent provenant du sud-est qui soufflait, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une fine brise. Le soleil dardait ses rayons et la température se situait à vingt-six degrés Celsius, et exceptionnellement, il n'y avait pas d'humidité dans l'air, du moins pour l'instant. Colt espérait que la chaleur ne soit pas trop intense durant l'après-midi, mais en pensant qu'il allait se rafraîchir dans la piscine chez Jo, il oublia ses tracas au sujet de la température. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'est qu'il allait passer du temps en compagnie de Jo dans quelques minutes. Cette seule pensée le rendait de bonne humeur et lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

De l'autre côté de la rue, sur le terrain d'en face, des enfants se poursuivaient en chahutant et en riant. En regardant attentivement, Colt vit que ces derniers s'amusaient à s'arroser avec des pistolets à eau. _Comme ça me rappelle l'époque où moi, Tum Tum et Rocky étions enfants._ pensa Colt, tout à coup nostalgique. Toutefois, il devait bien avouer que l'adolescence n'était pas si mal que ça, malgré ce que pouvaient parfois prétendre des adultes de son entourage. Au contraire, lui, Rocky et Tum Tum étaient des adolescents généreux, polis et toujours prêts à rendre service.

Colt arriva finalement devant la demeure où vivait Jo. Il remonta l'allée en gravier et marcha jusqu'à porche. Ensuite, il appuya sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, Jo vint lui ouvrir.

« Salut Colt, dit-elle.

-Salut, répondit le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens derrière ton dos? demanda l'adolescente.

-J'ai acheté quelques fleurs pour toi, dit Colt en lui tendant le bouquet qu'il dissimulait derrière son dos.

-Oh! Colt! C'est une très délicate attention, dit Jo d'un ton ému en prenant les fleurs.

-Je les ai achetées parce qu'elles me font penser à ta beauté, dit-il.

-C'est très gentil, répondit-elle en rougissant. Oh, mais désolé, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Tu veux entrer?

-Avec plaisir. »

À la mairie, Charlie travaillait d'arrache-pied. Cependant, il était fier d'être devenu le maire de Santa Rosa. Avec l'aide de ses six conseillers, dont son meilleur ami qui faisait aussi partie de la tribu des Thibocas. Il était en train de vérifier un dossier lorsque le téléphone sonna.

« Allô? dit-il d'un ton quelque peu agacé.

-Allô, Charlie? C'est Michael Roberts, directeur des Travaux public.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Mike? demanda Charlie.

-Désolé de te déranger, mais tu te souviens de Sean Timmins, un des gars qui travaille pour moi?

-Oui, je me souviens que tu m'en avais parlé récemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

-Il ne travaille pas assez rapidement, quand il travaille tout court, répondit Michael.

-Fiche-le dehors, alors, dit Charlie. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'employés paresseux.

-D'accord, je vais le congédier immédiatement.

-Bien. Bonne journée, Mike.

-Toi aussi. Au revoir, Charlie.

-Au revoir. »

Charlie raccrocha et retourna à son travail.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'acheter des fleurs, tu sais, dit Jo en marchant vers la cuisine.

-Je sais, mais je voulais te faire plaisir, dit Colt en souriant. Je vois que c'est réussi.

-Oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

La jeune fille ouvrit une armoire et en sortit un vase. Elle ouvrit ensuite le robinet pour le remplir d'eau. Une fois cela fait, elle sortit les fleurs de leur emballage de plastique et les mit dans le vase. L'adolescente se rendit ensuite dans le salon, entraînant Colt à sa suite. Elle posa donc le vase sur la table du salon.

Colt s'assit sur le canapé et Jo prit place à côté de lui.

-Tes cheveux sentent drôlement bon, dit Colt.

-Merci. Je les ai lavés ce matin, répondit-elle. Merci, d'être ici avec moi, Colt. C'est très important pour moi.

-Je suis content d'être en ta compagnie, dit Colt. Tu veux qu'on aille se baigner?

-Oui, d'accord. Je vais dans ma chambre mettre mon maillot et je reviens.

-Parfait. Je vais aller mettre le mien dans la salle de bain, dit Colt.

-D'accord. »

Il se rendit vers la salle de bains. Une fois entré, il verrouilla la porte et commença à se dévêtir. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il prit tous ses vêtements et les mit dans la sac de plastique dans lequel il avait apporté son maillot. L'adolescent mit ensuite son maillot et sortit de la salle de bains, son sac de plastique à la main.

Lorsque qu'il arriva dans le salon, Jo l'y attendait déjà, assise sur un des accoudoirs du canapé. Elle portait un bikini noir qui mettait bien en valeur son corps juvénile. Colt ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de la jeune fille. Jo, peu habituée de se faire regarder ainsi, rougit un peu.

« Tu es vraiment très jolie, dans ce maillot, dit Colt d'un ton sincère en la rejoignant.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Toi aussi, ton maillot te va très bien. Tu viens te baigner? Il faut vraiment chaud, dit l'adolescente.

-J'arrive. »

L'adolescente passa devant lui et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la porte-patio. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dehors, sous les chauds rayons du soleil de juillet. Colt referma la porte-patio derrière lui et vint la rejoindre à l'extérieur. La jeune autochtone déposa sa serviette sur une chaise longue qui se trouvait sur la galerie avant de se diriger sur le petit balcon qui menait à la piscine. Elle ouvrit la petite barrière et se jeta à l'eau sans hésiter. Colt l'observait, amusé par son audace.

« Allez viens, Colt, dit-elle. L'eau est bonne.

-Bon, d'accord. J'arrive, » dit le jeune ninja.

Il posa les deux pieds sur le premier barreau de l'échelle puis plongea, à l'instar de Jo quelques minutes auparavant. Il refit surface quelques instants après. L'adolescent vit que Jo souriait; rien que pour cette raison, il était heureux d'être en sa compagnie en cet instant magique. La journée était idyllique; le temps coopérait au maximum et, par-dessus le marché, les oiseaux chantaient, comme pour exprimer leur intense bonheur.

« Colt? Tu es sûr que ça va? demanda Jo, le tirant de sa rêverie.

-Oui, ça va très bien, répondit-il.

-Tu semblais un peu perdu dans tes pensées.

-Je me disais simplement que tout est si parfait aujourd'hui. Il fait un temps superbe, je suis de bonne humeur et encore mieux, je suis avec toi, en bonne compagnie.

-Moi aussi, j'aime être en ta compagnie, » dit la jeune fille, un peu gênée.

Jo alla s'appuyer le dos contre le rebord de la piscine et Colt ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Il voulait l'embrasser, mais ne réussissait pas à se persuader à agir. _« J'aimerais vraiment l'embrasser maintenant, mais je crains de tout compromettre. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle pense que je veux aller trop vite. Ce n'est pas mon genre de brûler les étapes, »_ pensa Colt.

« Tu sais, mon frère Rocky a vraiment de la chance, dit-il tout à coup.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? demanda Jo, intriguée.

- Eh bien, il a une copine dans sa vie. Émilie est toujours là pour le soutenir et l'encourager quand il en a besoin. J'aimerais bien moi aussi avoir une copine sur qui m'appuyer lors des moments plus difficiles. En plus, ce serait formidable d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimé en retour par cette personne.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie? demanda Jo, surprise.

-Non, malheureusement.

-C'est étonnant, pourtant. Tu as une très belle apparence et en plus, tu sembles très sûr de toi, dit la jeune fille.

-Maintenant oui, mais ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi, répondit Colt. Avant, dès que je voyais une fille qui me plaisait, je me mettais à transpirer et à bredouiller. Heureusement que j'ai pu travailler sérieusement là-dessus, sinon ma vie aurait été un véritable enfer.

-Oui, j'imagine. »

Les deux adolescents se turent et écoutèrent attentivement le chant des oiseaux ainsi que le mugissement de la douce brise d'été.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Douglas, Rocky et Tum Tum poursuivaient sans relâche leur entraînement. Ils étaient présentement en train d'exécuter des pompes. Ils en étaient à leur troisième série de trente pompes.

« Bon, prenons une pause, dit Rocky lorsque lui et son frère eurent terminé leur trentième pompe.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, » acquiesça Tum Tum, le visage rougi par l'effort.

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna. Sans perdre une seconde, Rocky se releva et se rua dans la cuisine. Il décrocha immédiatement le combiné.

« Allô? dit-il.

-Allô, Rocky? fit une voix.

-Oui, qui est-ce?

-C'est Thierry, » dit son interlocuteur.

Thierry était un bon ami de Rocky. Les deux garçons se connaissaient depuis le début du primaire et avaient fait les quatre-cents coups ensemble. Ils étaient totalement inséparables. Cependant, malgré sa relation amicale avec Rocky, Thierry s'entendait aussi très bien avec Colt et Tum Tum.

« Comment ça va, mon vieux? demanda Rocky, heureux d'entendre la voix de son ami.

-Super, et toi? demanda ce dernier.

-Je vais on ne peut mieux, répondit Rocky. J'étais en train de m'entraîner avec Tum Tum. Nous allons participer à un tournoi d'arts martiaux les 2 et 3 août à Los Angeles.

-C'est super ça, dit Thierry d'un ton enjoué.

-Puis-je savoir la raison de ton appel? demanda tout à coup Rocky.

-J'y venais justement, dit Thierry. Je donne une fête chez moi ce soir et je voulais savoir si tu serais intéressé à venir.

-Voilà qui semble intéressant, dit Rocky. À quelle heure débutera cette fête?

-Aux alentours de 19 h 30, répondit Thierry. Emmène Émilie avec toi, si tu veux.

-C'est certain que je vais l'emmener avec moi.

-Super. Parle-en aussi à Colt et Tum Tum, d'accord? Ils sont invités eux aussi.

-D'accord, je vais leur faire le message, dit Rocky. À ce soir, vieux.

-À ce soir, » dit Thierry.

Rocky raccrocha et retourna au salon, où Tum était assis par terre.

« Qui étais-ce au téléphone? demanda-t-il.

-C'était Thierry. Il organise une fête chez lui ce soir à 19 h 30 et il voulait savoir si nous voulions y aller, répondit Rocky.

-Après tout, ça semble intéressant, dit Tum Tum. Pour ma part, je veux bien y aller. Je vais appeler Jennifer tout à l'heure pour lui demander de m'accompagner.

-Je vais aller demander à Émilie immédiatement, dit Rocky. Je reviens tout de suite.

-D'accord. »

Rocky marcha à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée et s'élança dehors, dans l'air chaud de ce bel après-midi. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver chez Émilie, car cette dernière n'habitait qu'à quelques maisons des Douglas. Arrivé devant la maison de sa copine, il se hâta vers le porche. Dès qu'il fut arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques minutes plus tard, Émilie vint lui ouvrir.

« Ah, Rocky! dit-elle en souriant. Quel bon vent t'amène?

-Je suis de recevoir un appel de Thierry, répondit Rocky.

-Ah oui? Comment va-t-il? demanda Émilie.

-Il va bien. Au fait, il organise une fête chez lui ce soir. Je suis venu te demander si tu voulais m'y accompagner.

-Bien sûr, ce sera avec joie. À quelle heure cette fête commence-t-elle?

-À 19 h 30, répondit Rocky. Je viendrai te chercher vers 19 h 10, ça te va?

-C'est parfait, dit Émilie. À ce soir.

-Ouais, à ce soir, chérie. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Ensuite, Émilie referma la porte et Rocky rentra chez lui.

En revenant au salon, il trouva Tum Tum assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télé.

« Alors, est-ce qu'Émilie reviendra? demanda le benjamin des frères Douglas.

-En effet, elle sera là, dit Rocky.

-C'est super. Cependant, nous devrons trouver un moyen de mettre Colt au courant au sujet de cette fête.

-Je lui en parlerai quand il reviendra, promit Rocky. Te sens-tu prêt à reprendre l'entraînement?

-D'accord, dit Tum Tum. Si nous fesions encore quelques séries de pompes?

-Bonne idée. Nous pourrons regarder la télé en même temps. »

Les deux frères reprirent donc leurs exercices physiques, inlassablement.

Pendant ce temps, chez Jo, Colt et la jeune autochtone se baignaient encore dans la piscine de cette dernière. Cela faisait près de quarante-cinq minutes qu'ils s'y trouvaient.

« Je vais sortir, maintenant, dit Colt.

-Moi aussi, dit Jo. En tout cas, c'était très rafraîchissant.

-Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner chez moi après que nous nous serons changés? demanda Colt.

-D'accord, ce serait super. »

Les deux adolescents prirent leur serviette respective sur une chaise longue et franchirent à nouveau la porte-patio. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Colt se dirigea vers la salle de bains et Jo monta à sa chambre.

En deux temps trois mouvements, ils étaient changés et secs. Jo prit la clé de la maison sur la petite table du vestibule et entraîna Colt à sa suite vers la porte.

« Bon, à présent allons chez toi, dit-elle.

-C'est un départ. »

Colt sortit et Jo en fit de même. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle la verrouilla à l'aide de sa clé.

Ils se mirent immédiatement en marche vers la maison des Douglas, qui n'était située qu'à quelques pâtes de maison de là.

« J'ai drôlement hâte au tournoi, dit Colt.

-Moi j'ai hâte de venir avec vous, dit Jo. Ma même a accepté que je vous accompagne.

-C'est super. En plus, tu vas pouvoir nous encourager.

-J'y compte bien. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la résidence des Douglas. Colt entra, suivi par Jo.

« Je suis de retour! cria Colt. Jo est avec moi.

-Salut Jo, dit Rocky lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon.

-Salut, répondit la jeune autochtone.

-Alors, comment va l'entraînement? demanda Colt.

-Très bien, répondit Rocky. Nous avons surtout fait des redressements assis et des pompes. Au fait, Colt, Thierry a appelé tout à l'heure.

-À quel sujet? demanda Colt.

-Il organise une fête chez lui ce soir.

-À quelle heure sa fête commencera-t-elle?

-À 19 h 30, répondit Rocky. J'ai invité Émilie à m'accompagner.

-Et Jennifer viendra avec moi, ajouta Tum Tum.

-Est-ce que tu aimerais m'accompagner à cette fête? demanda Colt.

-Bien sûr. Mais je vais d'abord en parler à ma mère, répondit Jo. »

Elle se rendit à la cuisine et appela sa mère au travail pendant que Colt alla discuter avec ses frères. La jeune fille revint au salon quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire éclatant éclairant son visage.

« Elle a dit oui, annonça-t-elle.

-C'est vraiment super, dit Colt en lui prenant les mains.

-Oui, dit Jo qui le regardait, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Je suis vraiment contente. »

Rocky et Tum Tum les regardaient, amusés. À leur avis, il était évident que ces deux-là allaient devenir officiellement un couple lors de la soirée chez Thierry. Tout à coup, Rocky s'éclaircit la gorge. Colt et Jo se tournèrent vers lui.

« Désolé de vous déranger, dit-il. J'avais un chat dans la gorge. Colt, as-tu envie de t'entraîner un peu avec nous?

-D'accord, dit Colt. Jo, tu peux nous observer si tu veux.

-Pas de problème. »

Colt se mit à faire des pompes avec ses frères. Après en avoir fait deux séries de trente, ils se mirent à faire des redressements assis.

« J'ai une idée, dit Rocky lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leurs redressements assis.

-Dis-nous vite quelle idée a germé dans ton cerveau, dit Colt avec un sourire taquin.

-Nous allons faire des simulations de combat. Ce sera utile pour nous mettre en situation de compétition.

-Bonne idée, avoua Tum Tum.

-Venez, allons faire ça dehors, » dit Rocky.

Les quatre adolescents sortirent de la maison par la porte-patio. Ils se rendirent sur le terrain derrière la maison. Rocky commença avec Tum Tum. Colt, pour sa part, s'assit par terre à côté de Jo.

En regardant ses frères, il ne pensait pas à l'entraînement, ni au tournoi. Il pensait déjà à la soirée chez Thierry qui s'annonçait pleine de promesses, car Jo y serait avec lui.


	4. Soirée chez Thierry

Chapitre 4

Soirée chez Thierry

Après le souper, les frères Douglas passèrent sous la douche à tour de rôle dans le but d'être prêts pour la fête organisée par Thierry.

Colt se sentait un peu nerveux, mais confiant en même temps. Il allait profiter de cette fête pour avouer à Jo ses sentiments. L'adolescent avait à présent la conviction que Jo l'aimait aussi. _Ce soir, à la fête, je lui avouerai mes sentiments. Il n'y a pas meilleur moment pour ça,_ pensa Colt.

En effet, au cours de l'après-midi, il avait eu la conviction que la jeune autochtone partageait ses sentiments. Toutefois, cela le rendait nerveux, car il n'avait jamais eu de copine auparavant. Ces sentiments étaient donc nouveaux pour lui et il avait un peu de difficulté à gérer tout ça.

Tout à coup, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, sortant Colt de ses pensées. Le jeune ninja venait de finir de se coiffer.

« J'y vais! » cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qu'il descendit à toute vitesse.

Colt arriva au rez-de-chaussée en seulement quelques minutes et alla ouvrir la porte sans tarder. Là, sur le porche se tenait son grand-père, Mori Tanaka. Le vieil homme entraînait Colt et ses frères à l'art ninja depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Grâce à ses précieux conseils et à son entraînement de première qualité, les frères Douglas étaient devenus de redoutables combattants.

« Bonsoir, grand-père, dit Colt.

-Bonsoir, Colt, répondit le vieil homme en entrant.

-Alors, grand-père, quel bon vent t'amène? demanda Colt, un peu surpris de la visite du sexagénaire.

-Je voulais vous voir, tes frères et toi, répondit Mori. Parlant de tes frères, sont-ils ici?

-Oui, ils sont en train de finir de se préparer pour la fête, répondit Colt.

-Vous avez été invités à une fête?

-Oui, elle aura chez Thierry et débutera à 19 h 30.

-Bien, il est déjà 18 h 45, répondit Mori Tanaka. Il vous faudra vous dépêcher.

-En effet.

-Colt, qui est en bas avec toi? cria tout à coup Rocky du haut des escaliers.

-Grand-père est ici, répondit Colt.

-D'accord, on descend tout de suite. »

Peu de temps après, Colt et son grand-père entendirent des pas qui descendaient l'escalier. Rocky et Tum Tum arrivèrent finalement en bas de celui-ci, enfin prêts pour la soirée. Ils se ruèrent sans tarder vers le salon.

-Bonsoir, grand-père! dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Bonsoir, les garçons, répondit le vieil homme. Vous allez bien?

-Oui, très bien. Nous sommes invités à une fête chez Thierry ce soir, dit Tum Tum.

-Oui, Colt vient justement de m'en parler, dit Mori. C'est bien que vous sortiez, ça vous permettra de passer du temps avec vos amis.

-En effet. Et toi, grand-père, comment vas-tu?

-Je vais très bien, merci de t'en préoccuper. Ma santé est encore excellente malgré mes soixante-quatre ans et je m'occupe beaucoup des fleurs de mon jardin. Pas une journée ne passe sans que je sois actif.

-C'est très bien grand-père, dit Rocky. Mais, nous allons devoir y aller maintenant. La fête chez Thierry est à 19 h 30 et nous devons aller chercher, Émilie, Jennifer et Jo.

-D'accord, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, dit Mori en leur jetant en sourire complice. Et pas de bêtises, surtout.

-Ne t'en fais pas, » dit Colt.

Le vieil homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Dès que la voiture de leur grand-père se fut éloignée dans la rue, les frères Douglas sortirent de la maison; en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte derrière eux.

« Bon, allons d'abord chercher Émilie, dit Rocky en s'installant au volant de la camionnette de sa mère.

-D'accord, » dirent les deux autres.

Rocky recula dans l'allée, tourna un peu le volant et se mit en route vers la maison d'Émilie, quelques maisons plus loin. Une fois arrivé chez sa copine, il immobilisa la camionnette dans l'allée.

« Attendez-moi ici, ce ne sera pas très long, » dit Rocky.

Il sortit de la voiture et marcha vers le porche. Une fois arrivé sur le porche, il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Émilie vint lui ouvrir la porte.

« Salut, Rocky, dit-elle. Tu es très élégant.

-Merci. Tu es superbe toi aussi. Tu es prête?

-Oui, je prends mon sac à main et j'arrive. »

La jeune fille referma la porte, laissant Rocky attendre quelque temps sur le porche. La porte se rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, livrant passage à Émilie, son sac à main sur l'épaule. Rocky entraîna donc sa copine vers la camionnette garée dans l'allée.

« On ne prend pas ta voiture? demanda Émilie.

-Elle est au garage, répondit Rocky. J'attends un appel du mécanicien demain. »

Rocky regagna sa place au volant et Émilie s'installa à l'arrière après avoit été chaleureusement acueillie par Colt et Tum Tum. Ensuite, Rocky recula dans l'allée et prit la direction de chez Jennifer.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés chez Jennifer, Tum Tum descendit du véhicule et alla sonner à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille sortit de chez elle et prit la main de l'adolescent. Ce dernier l'entraîna vers la camionnette. Il lui ouvrit la porte coulissante et la jeune fille prit place à l'arrière, en compagnie d'Émilie et de Colt. Rocky repartit donc, cette fois pour aller chercher Jo.

Lorsque Rocky s'immobilisa dans l'allée du domicile de la jeune autochtone, Colt bondit hors du véhicule comme un ressort. Il marcha à grandes enjambées vers le porche et appuya sans hésiter sur la sonnette. Ce fut Charlie, le père de Jo, qui vint ouvrir.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, dit Colt.

-Bonsoir, Colt, répondit Charlie.

-Est-ce que Jo est prête?

-Oui, elle est sur le point de descendre. Mais entre, fais comme chez toi.

-Merci. »

Charlie s'écarta pour laisser entrer l'adolescent et referma la porte derrière ce dernier. Juste comme il entrait, Colt vit Jo qui descendait l'escalier. Elle portait un t-shirt noir et une jupe de la même couleur qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Aussi, le jeune ninja remarqua qu'elle avait mis un peu de fard à paupière.

-Bonsoir Colt, dit Jo lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

-Bonsoir Jo, répondit Colt, complètement envoûté par la beauté de la jeune fille. Tu es prête?

-Oui, je prends mon sac à main et on y va.

-D'accord. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la petite table du vestibule et y prit son sac à main qu'elle mit à son épaule droite.

« Passez une bonne soirée, les jeunes, dit Charlie.

-Vous aussi, Monsieur, dit Colt.

-Je te remercie. »

Jo embrassa son père sur la joue et suivit Colt hors de la maison. Ce dernier l'entraîna à sa suite vers la camionnette. Il lui ouvrit la porte coulissante, faisant un peu rougir la jeune autochtone.

« Eh bien, on dirait que la galanterie n'est pas tout à fait morte, dit-elle en prenant place dans le véhicule.

-Elle est rare, mais pas encore morte, » dit Colt en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Colt regagna sa place à l'avant sur le siège du passager puis boucla sa ceinture de sécurité. Rocky recula dans l'allée, prenant bien garde de s'assurer qu'aucun véhicule ne passait dans la rue au même moment. Comme la voie était libre, il recula rapidement dans la rue et repartit en marche avant vers la maison de Thierry.

« Je suis content que tu viennes à cette fête avec nous, Jo, dit Colt en se retournant vers elle.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de venir, dit Jo. Ma même a tout de suite accepté que je vienne lorsqu'elle a su que je serais avec vous. Mon père a dit la même chose lorsqu'il a été mis au courant. Mes parents vous aiment bien, vous savez, et spécialement toi, Colt. »

Lorsqu'elle dit ces paroles, Rocky sourit et fit un petit clin d'œil à son frère. _Décidément, ça s'annonce bien pour mon frangin, _pensa Rocky. Il était heureux que Colt soit enfin sur le point d'avoir une copine avec qui il allait bien s'entendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Thierry.

« Terminus, tout le monde descend! » s'exclama Rocky en immobilisant la camionnette dans la cour de son ami. Il coupa le contact et détacha sa ceinture de sécurité; aussitôt imité par ses cinq passagers. Ensuite, ils descendirent tous

En se dirigeant vers la cour-arrière de Thierry, ils pouvaient entendre une chaîne stéréo crachotter la musique. _J'espère simplement que personne que les voisins ne feront pas venir la police,_ pensa Colt.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'arriere-cour, Thierry vint les accueillir.

« C'est super que vous soyez venus, dit-il en tapant dans la main de Rocky avant de faire de même avec Colt et Tum Tum.

-Nous sommes heureux aussi d'être ici, dit Rocky. Elle a l'air vraiment chouette cette fête.

-Elle l'est. En plus, ça ne fait que commencer. Tu es nouvelle ici? demanda Thierry à Jo. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vue dans les environs.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais les présentations, dit Colt. Thierry, je te présente Jo, la fille que nous avons aidée pendant l'affaire Harding, et Jo, voici Thierry, un bon ami à Rocky, Tum Tum et moi depuis très longtemps.

-Je suis heureux de te connaître, dit Thierry en serrant la main de Jo.

-Moi aussi, dit Jo. C'est super de rencontrer du nouvelles personnes. »

Thierry salua aussi Émilie, qu'il connaissait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il connaissait les frères Douglas et fit la connaissance de Jennifer, la copine de Tum Tum. Ensuite, il entraîna les six jeunes gens vers la table des rafraîchissements.

« Servez-vous, dit Thierry en leur indiquant la table. Il y a de l'eau, de la limonande, des boisssons gazeuses, de l'acool. Donc, ne vous gênez surtout pas si vous voulez boire quelque chose.

-Merci, vieux, dit Rocky.

-Bon, je vous laisse quelques instants, j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler. À tout à l'heure.

-Ouais, à tout à l'heure. »

Rocky, Émilie, Tum Tum et Jennifer se servirent un verre de boisson gazeuse avant d'aller se mêler à la foule de jeunes; histoire de voir si des gens qu'ils connaissaient étaient présents. Colt et Jo, quant à eux, préférèrent rester près de la table des rafraîchissements.

« Tiens, tiens, Jeffrey Douglas! » dit tout à coup une voix.

Colt se retourna et vit Scott Peterson, un garçon de taille imposante et à l'allure antipathique. Ce dernier avait seize ans comme Colt, mais les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus. Scott était un batailleur qui aimait se chercher de nouvelles victimes à humilier. Dès que l'occasion de se battre, il n'hésitait pas à l'accepter.

«Scott Peterson, dit Colt avec humeur.

-Que fais-tu ici, moustique? demanda Scott. Tu ne devrais pas être couché à cette heure-ci? Ta mère va s'inquiéter.

-Je suis étonné que la tienne t'ait laissé sortir à cette heure, mais ce sera sans doute bientôt l'heure d'aller prendre ton bain, répliqua Colt d'un ton sarcastique.

-Qui est la fille avec toi? » demanda Scott, insolent, comme à son habitude.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve! J'ai bien envie donner une bonne raclée devant tout le monde, il sera de faire le crâneur._ pensa Colt.

Les deux garçons se défiaient du regard, imperturbables. La rivalité entre eux remontait à huit ans auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient huit ans. Scott avait commencé la bagarre, mais Colt lui avait cassé deux dents et l'avait fait saigner du nez. Scott avait à ce moment-là perdu son pouvoir terrorisant à l'école primaire. Depuis ce temps, il rêvait de prendre sa revanche.

« Je suis Jo, répondit-elle avant que Colt ne le fasse. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qui je suis?

-Tu es sûrement nouvelle ici, parce que je ne t'ai jamais vue avant, dit Scott.

-Sans doute parce que je fréquente pas la racaille comme toi, répliqua Jo, tout à coup furieuse.

-Tu préfères la racaille comme lui, dit Scott en pointant Colt du doigt.

-Au moins lui, il n'éprouve pas le besoin de jouer les durs pour se sentir bien.

-Si tu changes d'avis, je serai pas là, » lança Scott en s'éloignant.

Jo le regarda s'éloigner en roulant les yeux.

« Non, mais quel nul! dit-elle.

-C'est peu de le dire, dit Colt. Toi, tu ne le connais que depuis quelques minutes, mais moi, je le connais depuis l'enfance. On s'est toujours détesté, lui et moi.

-Je comprends pourquoi, dit Jo. Impossible de bien s'entendre avec un crétin pareil.

-Sauf si on est crâneur comme lui, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'entourer de gens comme lui. Scott ne se sent bien que lorsqu'il intimide les autres, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. Allez, oublions-le et profitons de la soirée.

-Bonne idée. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de la table des rafraîchissements et allèrent rejoindre les autres. Plusieurs jeunes qu'ils connaissaient vienrent les saluer et discuter avec eux. C'est ainsi que Jo rencontra d'autres jeunes de son âge avec qui elle partageait des intérêts.

« Je vais aux toilettes, dit Colt aux alentours de 20 h 30. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il à Jo.

-D'accord, je vais t'attendre ici, » répondit la jeune fille.

Colt se dirigea vers l'escalier du patio qu'il gravit à toute vitesse. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte-patio et se faufila à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il resta figé en entrant. Dans le salon, deux garçons et une fille faisaient l'amour sur le canapé. La fille suçait l'un des garçons pendant que l'autre la pénétrait dans l'anus.

_Il faut être drôlement à l'aise pour faire ça au vu et au su de tout le monde. Moi qui pensait avoit tout vu par ici. _pensa Colt en se dirigeants vers la salle de bain.

Il arriva à la salle de bain, entra dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il tira la chasse d'eau avant de remonter son pantalon. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le lavabo dont il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, puis celui d'eau chaude.Il prit du savon et frotta soigneusement ses mains. Satisfait, du résultat, il ferma les deux robinets et sortit de la salle de bain.

Les deux garçons et la fille faisaient toujours l'amour sur le canapé; cela semblait même s'être intensifié. Colt détourna les yeux et s'empressa de sortir de la maison.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il chercha Jo du regard. Il la répéra quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune fille dansait en compagnie d'Émilie, Jennifer, Rocky et Tum Tum. Mais ce qui se passa ensuite fit sortir Colt de ses gonds. Scott s'approcha de Jo par derrière et la saisit à par la taille. Il se mit ensuite à danser avec elle, malgré les protestations de la jeune autochtone. Elle se débattait, mais il la maintenait fermement contre lui. C'en était trop pour Colt. Il voyait à présent rouge. Il descendit les escaliers du patio à toute vitesse et se rua vers Scott.

« Inutile de te débattre comme ça, petite, je sais que tu adores ça, dit Scott en ricanant.

-Lâche-moi espèce de gros porc! » cria Jo.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire réagir Scott. Il repoussa Jo et lui envoya un coup de poing, mais, rapide comme l'éclair, Colt vint se placer entre son rival de longue date et Jo et parvint à bloquer le coup.

« Encore toi! rugit Scott, le visage rouge de colère. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, sale connard! Tout ceci ne te concerne pas.

-Je crois que ça me concerne, au contraire, dit Colt avec un calme désarmant. Elle est avec moi, et tu viens de l'embêter. Et ça, je ne peux l'accepter. Comment as-tu osé poser tes sales pattes sur elle, espèce d'imbécile?

-Les gars, je crois que vous devriez aller régler vos comptes ailleurs, dit timidement Thierry.

-Ta gueule! lança Scott. Personne ne me traite d'imbécile ou de porc sans en subir les conséquences, dit-il en faisant craquer ses jointures.

-Réglons ça une fois pour toutes, dit Colt.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Colt se dirigea vers Rocky et enleva sa chemise, pour se mettre à l'aise pour le combat. En t-shirt, il allait être plus libre de ses mouvements.

« Colt, dit Rocky, est-ce que tout ça est bien nécessaire?

-Rocky, je sais que tu ne prônes pas la violence pour régler les problèmes, mais là, il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement. Scott m'énerve depuis des années et en plus, il vient d'embêter Jo. Je vais lui faire payer ça.

-Bon, alors sois prudent.

-T'en fais pas. »

Rocky donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son frère. Il n'y avait pas moyen de faire changer Colt d'avis lorsque ce dernier avait une idée en tête, de toute façon.

Le jeune ninja se mit en position de combat, attendant que Scott se décide à attaquer. Cependant, Colt réalisa que Scott attendait lui aussi que son adversaire attaque le premier.

« Bon, c'est quand tu veux, dit Colt.

-Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, ta mère aura du mal à te reconnaître, » lança Scott d'un ton furieux.

Scott se rua vers Colt à toute vitesse, sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il décocha un coup de poing que Colt n'eut aucun mal à bloquer. Il frappa ensuite solidement son adversaire à la mâchoire. Scott chancela, mais parvint tout de même à rester debout. Profitant de l'occasion, Colt se mit à le frapper durement dans le ventre et au visage. Il frappait de toutes ses forces, donnant libre cours à sa colère. La lèvre de Scott fut fendue suite à un coup de poing et du sang se mit à couler. Ce dernier se précipita vers Colt, mais ce dernier lui fit un croc-en-jambe. Scott alla s'écraser dans le gazon, en pleine figure, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

_Comment se sale con peut-il m'humilier de la sorte? Il est plus rapide que moi! Je dois trouver une manière de le réduire en pièces._ pensa Scott en se relevant. Sans crier gare, Colt lui administra un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre, coupant le souffle de son adversaire qui tomba à genoux. Colt lui donna alors un uppercut au menton. L'effet fut instantanné; Scott s'affala au sol comme une pierre.

Tout le monde applaudit alors Colt pour ce qu'il avait fait. Personne m'aimait vraiment Scott en fait. Thierry l'avait invité par peur de représailles, pas parce qu'il parce qu'il le portait dans son cœur. Colt salua la foule qui l'entourait, heureux d'avoir donné une correction à Scott.

« Tu as été fantastique! s'exclama Jo en se précipitant vers lui. Merci de m'avoir défendue.

-Oh, c'était normal, dit Colt. En plus, je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il puisse te faire du mal. J'ai quelque chose à te dire Jo.

-Oui, moi aussi, dit la jeune fille.

-Viens, allons dans un endroit un peu plus calme.

-D'accord. »

Il l'entraîna vers l'avant de la maison. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrents vers le perron avant. Ils gravirent les marches et s'assirent sur celle du haut.

-En fait, il y a déjà quelque temps que j'aurais dû de te le dire, commença Colt. Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus attendre.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu sais j'adore passer du temps en ta compagnie et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que serais ma vie sans ces moments privilégiés. Ton arrivée a changé ma vie, Jo.Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je t'aime et que je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

-Oh, Colt! Je suis si heureuse! Moi aussi, je t'aime, tu sais. »

Il approcha son visage de celui de Jo et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette dernière répondit au baiser, timidement d'abord, puis avec un peu plus de conviction par la suite. Voilà, ça y était, leur relation venait à présent de prendre son envol.


	5. Un nouveau couple

Chapitre 5

Un nouveau couple

« Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux, dit Rocky alors qu'ils quittaient la fête de Thierry.

-Oui, il vous en a fallu du temps pour vous dévoiler, ajouta Tum Tum. C'était toutefois très évident qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre vous deux.

-Il fallait simplement se décider à s'avouer mutuellement nos sentiments, dit Colt.

-C'est une bonne chose que Colt ait pris l'initiative, parce que sinon, je crois que ça aurait été encore beaucoup plus long, » dit Jo en riant.

L'atmosphère était à la bonne humeur dans la camionnette. Colt était euphorique. Il avait enfin une copine, après toute cette attente et ces longues années de célibat. Avec Jo, il savait que leur relation serait harmonieuse, car il l'aimait de tout son cœur et ferait tout en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse.

Pour le chemin du retour, Colt avait pris place à l'arrière sur la banquette à côté de Jo, laissant le siège du passager avant à Émilie. Tum Tum et Jennifer occupaient l'autre banquette arrière. De temps à autre, Col et Jo échangeaient un baiser passionné; le genre de baiser qu'échangent les couples nouvellement formés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rocky immobilisa la camionnette dans l'allée chez Jo. Colt la raccompagna jusqu'au porche où ils échangèrent un baiser plein de tendresse.

« Je t'appelle demain, d'accord, dit Jo.

-D'accord. J'ai déjà hâte d'être à demain.

-Je t'aime, Colt.

-Je t'aime aussi, Jo. Bonne nuit.

-À toi aussi, » dit la jeune fille avant de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Lorsqu'il revint vers la camionnette, Colt avait le cœur léger. Il reprit sa place sur la banquette arrière, dans une sorte d'état second. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi en paix avec lui-même qu'avec ce qui l'entourait. Comme le disait parfait son grand-père Mori Tanaka, on aurait dit qu'il avait atteint l'harmonie parfaite du corps et de l'esprit; que ces deux composantes de son être vivaient à présent en symbiose totale.

« Eh bien, Colt, dit Rocky en redémarrant, on dirait que l'amour fait de toi quelqu'un de complètement différent.

-Que veux-tu dire par là? demanda Colt.

-Je veux dire que tu as l'air plus détendu et sûr de toi.

-En plus, c'est super de te voir aussi heureux et bien dans ta peau, ajouta Émilie.

-Au fait, Rocky, je voulais te remercier, dit Colt. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu le courage d'appeler Jo hier et de l'inviter.

-Je n'ai fait que te donner l'encouragement qu'il te fallait.

-En tout cas, merci de ton aide, je ne l'oublierai jamais, dit Colt, reconnaissant.

-Ne te gêne pas si à l'avenir tu as besoin de d'autres conseils.

-D'accord, je m'en souviendrai. »

Ils déposèrent ensuite Jennifer chez elle. Comme Colt l'avait fait avec Jo, Tum Tum raccompagna Jennifer à sa porte et l'embrassa sur le porche. L'adolescent revint ensuite vers la camionnette que Rocky dirigea en direction de chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il immobilisait la camionnette dans l'allée des Douglas.

« Tu sais, Rocky, tu peux venir passer la nuit chez moi si tu veux, dit Émilie.

-Que vont dire tes parents?demanda Rocky tandis qu'ils descendaient du véhicule.

-Ils n'ont rien contre. Après tout, ils vous considèrent tous les trois comme si vous faisiez partie de la famille.

-Dans ce cas, pas de problème, dit Rocky. L'un de vous deux pourrait-il dire à maman que je passerai la nuit chez Émilie? demanda-t-il à ses frères.

-Pas de problème, je lui dirai, dit Colt.

-Merci, Colt. Passez une bonne nuit tous les deux.

-Toi aussi. »

Colt et Tum Tum se hâtèrent vers chez eux alors que Rocky suivait Émilie chez elle. Colt tourna la poignée et elle s'ouvrit aussitôt. Immédiatement, son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine. Il imagina tout de suite les pires situations possibles. L'image du corps de sa mère allongée par terre dans une mare de sang apparut dans sa tête. _Cesse d'imaginer de telles horreurs. Maman n'est probablement pas encore couchée,_ se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement.

Colt et Tum Tum entrèrent dans la maison et firent quelques pas. Ils firent irruption dans le salon où ils virent leur mère, assise sur le canapé. Les deux adolescents poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Leur mère était saine et sauve.

« Alors, les garçons, comment était cette fête chez Thierry? demanda Madame Douglas en les voyant.

-C'était très chouette, répondit Colt. J'ai déclaré mes sentiments à Jo.

-Ah, voilà une excellente nouvelle! s'exclama Madame Douglas.

-Oui, je suis heureux de lui avoir finalement dit ce que je ressens pour elle.

-Maman, nous avons eu drôlement peur en entrant, dit Tum Tum.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait si peur? demanda leur mère, intriguée.

-Eh bien, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, dit Colt. Je t'ai donc imaginée morte, gisant dans une mare de sang sur le plancher de la cuisine, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant.

-Vous avez beaucoup trop d'imagination, dit Madame Douglas en roulant les yeux. Nous ne sommes pas dans un film d'horreur.

-Heureusement, dit Tum Tum. En tout cas, nous sommes heureux que tu sois en pleine forme, maman.

-Moi aussi. Bon, je vais me coucher, » dit-elle.

Elle se leva et éteignit la télévision. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à l'étage, suivie par ses fils. Tout à coup, elle se tourna vers eux.

«Où est Rocky? demanda-t-elle.

-Il m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il passait la nuit chez Émilie, dit Colt.

-Ah, très bien. Voilà qui règle la question, dans ce cas. »

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives.

En ce mardi 15 juillet, c'est le bruit de la pluie qui tambourinait contre la vitre qui réveilla Colt. Le jeune homme se leva et se regarda l'heure. L'horloge murale n'indiquait que 6 h 10. Il décida de se rendre à la salle de bain pour soulager sa vessie. Colt se mit alors en marche vers la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il eut soulagé son besoin urgent, il retourna se coucher sans tarder et fit un rêve à propos de Jo.

Pendant ce temps, de son côté, couchée dans son propre lit, Jo faisait également un rêve, mais dans son cas, c'était au sujet de Colt. Elle les voyait plus tard, vivant ensemble, avec deux ou trois enfants. Dans la réalité, il était encore un peut tôt pour ça, mais dans un rêve, rien n'était jamais farfelu. Tout à coup, un coup de tonnerre vint troubler la quiétude de son sommeil. Jo sursauta dans son lit, surprise par la puissance du tonnerre. Peu de temps après, un éclair illumina la chambre. La jeune autochtone se leva aussitôt de son lit et marcha vers la fenêtre. Les orages l'avaient toujours fascinée; c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle écarta le rideau pour mieux voir. Même s'il pleuvait, elle souriait. Un orage avait toujours su la mettre d'humeur joyeuse. _Orage ou pas, je verrai tout de même Colt aujourd'hui,_ pensa-t-elle.

Colt aussi était en train de regarder l'orage par la fenêtre de sa chambre. À l'instar de Jo, il aimait les orages depuis qu'il était enfant. Il connaissait plusieurs personnes que les orages effrayaient, mais pas lui. Tant qu'il n'avait pas à s'aventurer dehors lors d'un orage comme celui-ci, il n'avait pas peur. Cependant, il savait qu'il était extrêmement rare d'être foudroyé, même si ce n'était pas du tout impossible.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur de sa chambre, au-dessus de son bureau. Ce dernier indiquait 7 h 05. L'adolescent sortit des vêtements et s'habilla avant de descendre l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée à pas feutrés. Parvenu en bas de l'escalier, il prit la direction de la cuisine. En y entrant, il vit sa mère, assise à la table devant une tasse de café fumant et un exemplaire du _Santa Rosa Today_.

« Salut, maman, dit Colt.

-Salut, Colt. Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.

-Oui, je n'avais plus du tout envie de dormi. Alors, j'ai décidé de descendre déjeuner.

-D'accord. »

Colt ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et en sortit des tranches de pain qu'il inséra aussitôt dans le grille-pain. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la cafetière et se versa un café. Il y ajouta du lait et de la crème et alla s'asseoir à la table, face à sa mère.

« Il est 7 h 20, je vais devoir partir pour le travail, dit Madame Douglas. Passez une bonne journée et surtout, ne laisse pas Tum Tum dormir trop tard.

-D'accord, bonne journée, maman.

-Bonne journée, mon chéri. Bon, je dois filer. »

Elle ramassa son sac à main sur le comptoir en Formica et se dirigea vers le vestibule où elle saisit ses clés de voiture qui se trouvaient sur la petite table. Colt entendit ensuite la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière lui.

Le bruit des rôties sautant hors des fentes du grille-pain le ramena à la réalité. Il prit les rôties et les déposa dans une assiette. Ensuite, il les tartina avec du beurre. En allant s'asseoir à table, il constata en regardant à l'extérieur que l'orage s'était calmé. Colt commença à manger ses rôties, mais un bruit attira bientôt son attention. Il leva la tête de son assiette et vit Tum Tum qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, l'air encore endormi.

« Tu es matinal, aujourd'hui s'exclama Colt. Il n'est que 7 h 30.

-Je sais, mais je n'avais plus envie de dormir, répondit Tum Tum.

-Très bien. Est-ce que ça te dirait de t'entraîner avec moi après avoir déjeuné et une fois que tu seras habillé?

-D'accord. »

Les deux frères terminèrent leur déjeuner puis Tum Tum alla ensuite se changer. Quand il redescendit, il suivit Colt au salon et ils commencèrent d'abord par des exercices d'échauffement. Une fois leurs muscles suffisamment préparés, ils se mirent à faire des pompes.

Pendant ce temps, Rocky et Émilie faisaient une autre sorte d'exercice. L'adolescent était couché sur le dos dans le lit de sa copine pendant que cette dernière le chevauchait avec fougue. Émilie semblait ne jamais en avoir assez; ils avaient fait l'amour le soir précédent et le faisaient à nouveau ce matin-là.

La jeune fille ondulait du bassin au rythme que soutenait Rocky. Elle laissait échapper des gémissements pour exprimer son plaisir, qui se mêlaient aux halètements de son partenaire. Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis tous deux atteignirent l'orgasme.

L'orage avait cessé et il ne tombait à présent plus qu'une pluie fine; c'est ce que Colt constata en regardant par la fenêtre du salon alors qu'il s'entraînait sans relâche avec Tum Tum. Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna. Colt se précipita à la cuisine et décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Allô?

-Salut, c'est Jo.

-Ah, Salut! Alors, ça va?

-Pas mal et toi?

-Super! Je m'entraînais avec Tum Tum en prévision du tournoi.

-Intéressant. Je peux venir chez toi? Tu me manques.

-Bien sûr, emmène-toi.

-Super, alors à tout de suite. Je t'aime, Colt, dit-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Il raccrocha le combiné puis alla rejoindre Tum Tum au salon et ils reprirent leurs redressements assis.

« Je suis là! » cria tout à coup une voix.

Colt et Tum Tum se dirigèrent vers le vestibule et virent Rocky qui venait de rentrer.

« Ah, salut, dit Colt.

Salut, répondit Rocky. Vous êtes en train de vous entraîner?

-Oui, tu veux te joindre à nous.

-Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu. »

Les frères Douglas se rendirent ensuite au salon et reprirent les redressements assis. Jo arriva peu de temps après et les regarda s'entraîner. Colt profita même de l'après-midi pour lui enseigner quelques mouvements de base.

Rocky remarqua que l'amour de Jo semblait transporter son frère cadet de bonheur et il en était très heureux. Car, à son avis, Colt méritait pleinement d'être heureux et cela avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait tel qu'il était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ça le véritable amour?


	6. Une bonne nouvelle par courrier

Chapitre 6

Une bonne nouvelle par courrier

Les jours passèrent rapidement et les frères Douglas continuaient inlassablement leur préparation en prévision du tournoi de Los Angeles. Rocky, Colt et Tum Tum se sentaient dans une forme remarquable et progressaient de jour en jour. Jo et Émilie venaient souvent leur rendre visite et leur amitié semblait se développer un peu plus chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient.

Le lundi 27 juillet, en avant-midi, ils reçurent une excellente nouvelle. Rocky rentra chez lui avec une enveloppe à la main.

« Il y a du courrier! annonça-t-il.

-Nous sommes le 27, ça doit être une lettre des organisateurs du tournoi, dit Colt.

-Oui, sans doute, » dit Émilie.

Rocky s'empara du coupe-papier et ouvrit la lettre sans perdre de temps. Il se mit ensuite à la lire.

_Chers messieurs Samuel, Jeffrey et Michael Douglas,_

_La présente est pour vous annoncer que votre inscription au tournoi d'arts martiaux qui aura lieu les 2 et 3 août prochain a été acceptée. Permettez-moi donc de vous féliciter pour cela. En espérant vous voir en grande forme pour le tournoi, veuillez agréer, messieurs, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées._

_Trevor Edwards, organisateur en chef_

« C'est super, notre inscription a été acceptée! s'exclama Rocky. Maintenant, nous avons une bonne raison de nous entraîner encore plus dur.

-Exact, ce serait super que chacun de nous trois gagne dans sa catégorie respective, dit Tum Tum.

-Faisons en sorte que ça arrive, ajouta Colt. Mais pour ça, nous devons nous entraîner.

-Bien parlé, acquiesça Rocky. Allons derrière la maison. »

Il se rua à toute vitesse vers la porte-patio qu'il franchit suivi par ses frères ainsi que par Émilie et Jo.

« Nous allons travailler un peu le combat à un contre, proposa Rocky.

-D'accord, ça me va, dit Colt.

-Moi aussi, » ajouta Tum Tum.

Rocky commença alors à faire un combat d'entraînement avec Colt alors que Tum Tum, assis dans le gazon, les observait avec attention. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Tum Tum de s'entraîner au combat en compagnie de Rocky alors que Colt observait. Pendant ce temps, les filles pratiquaient quelques mouvements de base qu'elles avaient appris à exécuter.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Émilie et Jo se dirigèrent vers la maison.

« Où allez-vous? demanda Colt, intrigué.

-Nous avons chaud, répondit Émilie. Comme nous avons apporté notre maillot de bain, nous allons de ce pas les enfiler et ensuite, nous en profiterons pour nous rafraîchir dans votre piscine.

-D'accord, elle est là pour ça, » dit Rocky.

Émilie lui adressa un sourire séducteur puis entraîna Jo vers la maison. Lorsque les deux adolescents eurent disparu dans la maison, Colt et Tum Tum se laissèrent tomber par terre, la langue pendante.

« Nous allons faire une pause, annonça Rocky.

-Bonne idée, parce que sinon, je sens que je vais perdre quelques kilos, » dit Colt en agrippant son t-shirt et en l'agitant pour faire un peu de vent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Émilie et Jo ressortirent de la maison, toutes deux vêtues d'un bikini. Celui de Jo était noire alors que celui qu'Émilie portait était de couleur bleu azur, tout comme le ciel en cette belle journée d'été.

Rocky était figé sur place, ébloui par la beauté de Jo, mais surtout pas son corps qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi développé. Colt, quant à lui, même s'il avait toujours trouvé Émilie très jolie, la voyait en maillot de bain pour la première fois. Il trouvait que l'adolescente avait un très beau corps, avec des courbes à faire rêver n'importe quel garçon.

« À en juger par votre silence, j'en conclus que nos maillots vous plaisent, dit Émilie, avec un sourire amusé.

-Oui, ils sont vraiment très bien, dit Colt.

-En effet, acquiesça Rocky. Ils vous vont très bien.

-Tant mieux. Bon, tu viens, Jo? J'ai vraiment envie de me baigner.

-Allons-y. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la piscine et y plongèrent pendant que les frères Douglas reprenaient leur rigoureux entraînement.

Scott Peterson s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait passé toute la matinée à s'ennuyer, ne sachant trop quoi faire, déambulant dans les rues de Santa Rosa comme un désoeuvré. Ayant tout à coup une idée, il prit la direction de la maison des Douglas. Comme ce n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne lui fallut en fait que quelques minutes pour y arriver.

Une fois parvenu devant la maison, il commença à remonter l'allée d'un pas lent, quelque peu incommodé par la chaleur. Des voix lui parvinrent, provenant de la cour arrière. Il suivit les voix et arriva dans la cour arrière des Douglas. Immédiatement, il vit Colt, Rocky et Tum Tum qui s'entraînaient ainsi que Jo et Émilie qui se baignaient dans la piscine hors-terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? cria Colt lorsqu'il vit Scott. Tu veux encore te battre?

-Non, pas du tout, dit Scott. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, à toi et à la fille qui t'accompagnait, hier à la soirée chez Thierry. »

Jo, qui avait tout entendu, sortit de la piscine, se couvrit de sa serviette et se dirigea vers Scott. Colt se trouvait face à ce dernier et l'observait, méfiant.

« Voilà, je me suis comporté comme un idiot hier soir, commença Scott.

-Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte, ironisa Colt.

-Laisse-moi parler, je te prie, dit Scott d'un ton calme, ce qui était inhabituel dans son cas. Je ne suis pas fier de la manière dont j'ai agi hier et je suis venu vous dire que je le regrette, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Colt et Jo. Colt, je sais que nous n'avons jamais été en de très bons termes, mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions tenter de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, si tu veux bien. Alors, qu'en dis-tu? demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

-D'accord, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, répondit Colt en serrant la main tendue.

-Quant à toi, dit Scott à Jo, je suis désolé de t'avoir harcelée hier. J'ai un peu tendance à perdre la tête quand je me sens énervé.

-Très bien, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me tripoter, dit Jo d'un ton accusateur.

-Je sais. Sous assurée que ça ne se reproduira pas.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi depuis toutes ces années? demanda Rocky.

-Je pense que le fait que mon père nous a abandonnés, ma mère et moi, ainsi que le fait que cela a plongé ma mère dans une dépression m'a beaucoup affecté, répondit Scott. J'étais malheureux à cause de tout ça, donc je ressentais le besoin de jouer les durs et de rabaisser les autres pour me sentir mieux dans ma peau. Ce n'était qu'une façade bien sûr, car intérieurement, ça ne m'a jamais soulagé de ma peine.

-Je commence à mieux comprendre, dit Colt. Où est ta mère, maintenant?

-Elle a été internée à l'hôpital psychiatrique dont elle n'est jamais sortie, répondit Scott d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit Scott.

-Mais alors, chez qui vis-tu? demanda Émilie.

-Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont recueilli chez eux lorsque je n'avais encore que six ans. »

Scott leur raconta alors tout ce qui le pesait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps : à quel point la présence de son père lui avait fait défaut, comment il avait vécu la maladie et l'internement de sa mère, la manière dont il s'était adapté à vivre chez son oncle et sa tante.

« C'est une histoire vraiment triste, dit Jo lorsque Scott eut terminé.

-En effet. Pas surprenant que tu te sois comporté de cette manière, dit Rocky.

-Je donnais l'impression de détester tout le monde, mais en fait, c'est le destin que je maudissais. J'étais fâché de n'avoir jamais connu mon père, mais surtout, je ne voulais laisser personne devenir proche de moi. Je me comportais ainsi pour éviter de souffrir, mais ça ne fonctionnais pas. Je n'ai réussi qu'à me faire du mal, ainsi qu'à d'autres personnes n'ayant rien à voir dans mon histoire. Ce qui me fait du bien, c'est que j'ai commencé à consulter un psychologue il y a quelques mois.

-C'est la preuve que tu veux vraiment t'en sortir et changer, » dit Émilie d'un ton compatissant.

Scott reporta son regard sur Rocky, Colt et Tum Tum et leur posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« On dirait que vous vous entraînez en prévision d'un événement particulier, dit Scott.

-En effet. Nous allons participer à un tournoi d'arts martiaux à Los Angeles les 2 et 3 août, répondit Colt. Nous allons chacun être inscrit dans une catégorie différente.

-Voilà qui semble très intéressant, dit Scott. J'aimerais bien vous accompagner, mais je dois d'abord en parler à mon oncle.

-Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à aller le lui demander immédiatement, proposa Rocky.

-D'accord, allons-y.

-Les filles, vous pouvez continuer à vous baigner, si vous voulez, dit Colt. Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps.

-Très bien, » dit Émilie.

Colt alla embrasser Jo et Rocky fit de même avec Émilie puis les trois frères Douglas emboîtèrent le pas à Scott.

Émilie et Jo retournèrent donc dans la piscine.

« Émilie, est-ce que je peux te poser une question? demanda Jo alors qu'elle entrait dans l'eau.

-Bien sûr, je t'écoute, dit Émilie.

-Est-ce que Rocky et toi avez déjà eu des rapports sexuels?

-Oui. C'est arrivé pour la première fois mardi il y a deux semaines. Et toi, avec Colt, l'as-tu déjà fait?

-Non, mais il faut dire que nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis treize jours. Cependant, je me sens prête à le faire, dit Jo.

-Si Colt est aussi doué que Rocky au lit, tu vas en avoir pour ton argent, » dit Émilie avec un sourire espiègle.

Pendant ce temps, Rocky, Colt, Tum Tum et Scott étaient en route pour se rendre chez l'oncle de ce dernier.

« Nous sommes presques arrivés, dit soudain Scott. Il ne nous reste que deux coins de rue à marcher. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de l'oncle de Scott. Il s'agissait d'une jolie maison à deux étages. En remontant l'allée, une odeur de gazon fraîchement coupé parvint à leurs narines. Scott entra dans la maison, aussitôt imité par les trois Douglas.

Il faisait plus frais dans la maison grâce au climatiseur placé dans une fenêtre du salon. Cela faisait contraste avec la température chaude et étouffante de l'extérieur.

« Doit-on enlever nos chaussures? demanda Rocky.

-Ce serait préférable, en effet. Ma tante a fait le ménage hier.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons les enlever. »

Les frères Douglas enlevèrent leurs chaussures et les déposèrent sur le tapis dans l'entrée. Scott fit de même et commença à monter l'escalier, suivi par Rocky, Colt et Tum Tum.

Ils trouvèrent l'oncle de Scott au salon, assis sur le canapé. Ce dernier lisait un livre dont le volume était considérable, sans nul doute destiné aux lecteurs les plus tenaces. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il vit son neveu et les autres entrer dans la pièce.

« Ah, Scott! dit-il. Je vois que tu as des invités, c'est très bien.

-Oui, ce sont les Douglas, oncle Jason. Voici Samuel, Jeffrey et Michael Douglas.

-Vous êtes donc les fils de Samuel Douglas? demanda Jason.

-C'est bien ça, répondit Rocky. Vous connaissez notre père?

-Oui, je le connais très bien. Nous sommes allés au même collège.

-Ils vont participer à un tournoi d'arts martiaux à Los Angeles les 2 et 3 août, annonça Scott.

-Vraiment? Voilà qui m'a l'air intéressant, dit Jason.

-Je voulais donc te demander si je pouvais les accompagner, car j'adore les arts martiaux.

-Quand partirez-vous? demanda Jason aux frères Douglas.

-Nous prévoyons partir vendredi matin, répondit Rocky. Nous pourrions passer prendre Scott vendredi dès 7 h 00.

-Bien, vous semblez bien organisés. C'est d'accord, Scott, tu peux les accompagner.

-Merci, oncle Jason. »

Rocky, Colt et Tum Tum saluèrent donc Scott et son oncle et prirent congé. Ils retournèrent chez eux en marchant d'un pas assez rapidement malgré la chaleur écrasante.

Quand ils furent arrivés chez eux, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la cour arrière. Émilie et Jo étaient allongées sur des transats et se faisaient bronzer. Rocky adressa un sourire espiègle à ses frères puis leur fit signe de le suivre. Les trois adolescents s'approchèrent des deux filles dans le silence le plus complet.

« Salut, les filles! » s'écria Rocky.

Les deux adolescentes sursautèrent au son de sa voix, déclenchant l'hilarité générale des frères Douglas. Émilie et Jo se redressèrent sans tarder et s'assirent sur leur transat respectif.

« Espèce d'idiot! lança Émilie avec colère. Tu nous as fait peur!

-J'ai cru que mon cœur allait bondir hors de ma poitrine, ajouta Jo, la main posée sur son cœur.

-Désolé, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher », dit Rocky.

Émilie, bien que fâchée, ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire, bientôt imitée par Jo.

« Bon, allez, oublions ça, dit Émilie. Mais ne recommence pas.

-D'accord. »

Ce soir-là, Jo obtint de ses parents la permission de rester dormir chez les Douglas. Colt l'accompagna chez elle pour que la jeune fille prenne quelques vêtements pour le lendemain et aussi des effets personnels. Ensuite, il saluèrent les parents de Jo et reprirent la direction de la maison des Douglas.

C'est cette nuit-là que Colt et Jo eurent leur première relation sexuelle, pleine de douceur et de romantisme. Jo poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsque Colt déchira son hymen, mais la douleur se changea rapidement en plaisir au fur et à mesure que son copain allait et venait à l'intérieur d'elle. La jeune autochtone dut se retenir pour ne pas crier de plaisir tant elle était en extase totale. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque en même temps après plusieurs minutes de leurs ébats et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, complètement épuisés.


End file.
